The Conductor: Marvel's commander of electricity
by AntBoy1
Summary: The Conductor, a superhero from 2068, accidentally gets sent back in time to the dawn of the superhero age. Now the young hero will do everything in his power to change the future from the apocalyptic one he's from. Set in the MCU. Some character death.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**Disclaimers: I don't own any characters aside from my O.C. character. All the characters belong to Marvel.**

**I haven't decided on a secret identity for the O.C. character, so I'm welcome to suggestions. **

**Just to clarify, this chapter is set in the MCU, even if it might not seem like it at the start of the chapter.**

* * *

The Conductor: Marvel's commander of electricity

Chapter 1: Prologue

I walk across the cold, dead streets of 2068, in my silver and blue armor. Alongside me is my team, Nova (Sam Alexander), Cable (Nathan Summers), Old man Logan, and Spider-girl (Mayday Parker). In front of us is the Heralds of Galactus: Silver Surfer, Firelord, Terrax, Red-shift, and Stardust.

"Your master will not have this world; we won't allow it!" I shout.

"Then you shall perish with the rest of your world," Terrax says, pointing his axe at us.

Nova fires an energy blast at Firelord. "Unless we're gonna sort this out peacefully. Let's just fight already," Nova says. The two teams charge at each other.

Silver Surfer, who is flying over on his surf board, blast a beam of cosmic energy in my direction. While running I put my left arm up in front of the energy, with the hexagon on the gantlet of that arm glowing blue. Energy then comes out of the hexagon and shapes into a shield. The energy shield easily deflects the cosmic energy. I put my right hand in front of me as I run, and point at Surfer with my index and middle finger together. An energy beam blasts out of my two fingers and it flies at the Silver Surfer. The energy beam has no effect on him.

Firelord, who is levitating, fires a stream of flames at Nova. Nova flies into the stream of flames as fast as a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. Nova then punches Firelord, emerging from the fire unharmed. Nova then blasts Firelord in the face, knocking the herald into the air and lands a few meters away from Nova.

Cable blasts laser beams out of his energy gun at Terrax. The beams seem to have no effect on him. Terrax swings his axe in the air hitting nothing but somehow pulling rocks out of the ground and at Cable. Cable throws a grenade at the rock that blows it to smithereens.

Logan and Red-shift reach each other and their blades/ claws prospectively clash. Logan knocks Red-shifts blades away with his claws and attempts to stab Red-shift with his claws. Red-shift dodges the attach and stabs one of his blades into Logan's side. Logan kicks Red-shift, knocking the herald backwards.

Spider-girl swings forward attempting to hit Stardust but she just swings through her, since Stardust was made of water. The pieces of Stardust that dispersed when Spider-girl hit her merged back with her. Stardust then uses her staff to knock Spider-girl off the ground. Spider-girl easily lands on her feet. Spider-girl fires a web that goes straight through Stardust. Spider-girl then pulls on the web which also hit a giant piece on debris, causing the piece of debris to launch into the air and land on Stardust. Spider-girl turned to me ready to come over to help me stop Silver Surfer, but what she did not realize is that Stardust's pieces crept over to her. Once the pieces of Stardust are underneath Spider-girl they jump up, covering Spider-girl in an orb of water.

"Spider-girl!" I shout as I try to run over but Silver Surfer blasts me knocking me to the ground, on my knee,

Spider-girl tries to use her webs to pull herself out of the orb to no use.

"Kid!" Logan shouts. Red-shift then uses his blade to chop Logan's head off and Logan falls to the ground lifelessly.

Terrax throws his axe at Cable's gun, knocking it out of his hand. Terrax then uses his power to make a giant rock float in the air and then throws it on top of Cable.

Nova fires a beam at Silver Surfer and Firelord that knocks them both to the ground, and knocks Silver Surfer off his board. Red-shift then charges at Nova and slashes his blade against Nova's stomach. Nova falls to the ground gasping for air.

I get up, and put my hands in front of me in fists. With the hexagon on the gantlet of both arms glowing blue. Energy then comes out of the hexagons and shapes into a shields. Red-shift and Terrax walk over to me getting their weapons ready to kill me.

The orb of water disperses, dropping the lifeless body of Spider-girl. The water then reforms itself as Stardust, who approaches with Firelord and Silver Surfer who just got off the ground. Red-shift and Terrax attack me but I block their weapons with my shield and then fire a beam of electricity that knocks them both a couple of meters away.

Silver Surfer then blasts me before I have any time to react. I fall to the ground but he continues his beam of cosmic energy. My energy shields disperse. The energy beam continues for several more seconds before my head falls to the left.

I watch the five heralds teleport to a moon sized and shaped spacecraft. I gasp for air as I get up, with my armor flowing with cosmic energy that I absorbed when Silver Surfer hit me.

I move over to Spider-girl's corpse, crotch down next to her and peel off her mask. I kiss her on the forehead. "I'm sorry," I murmur.

I watch a purple beam of energy come of the bottom of the moon sized and shaped alien spacecraft, and hit a massive alien device, several kilometers away from me. I stand up and walk closer trying to get a better view of what's happening. The machine that is getting hit glows with purple energy. Then the machine disperses the energy equally at all sides. I see the energy eating away at everything it comes in contact with. Including the few people that are still alive in this city. I create a force field using the cosmic energy I absorbed. The purple energy hits me, causing me to scream in pain. I drop to my knees as I see visions.

* * *

First I see the entire world being destroyed by the energy coming out of the moon sized and shaped spacecraft.

Next I see myself fighting with the avengers against some sort of robot army in a flying city.

After I see myself fighting powered people in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility with another person with electrical powers.

Then I see ten different colored rings, floating in nothingness.

After I see a man in Samaria armor which is mainly black with some gold wearing five of the rings from the first vision in his hand which he clenches.

Then I see the avengers split into two, both groups charging at each other. Myself there as well running beside Captain America.

Next I see myself facing a man in a purely white business suit, standing beside heroes I don't know who they are.

After I see these six gem like objects floating around. They were each a different color; green, blue, purple, yellow, orange, and red.

Then I see a purple hulk sized alien with a weird chin. "I am inevitable," he says.

* * *

I then wake up with a jolt. I'm handcuffed to a table, with my helmet removed but the rest of my armor still attached. I pant. I look around the room to see I'm in a small room with walls that have a hexagon pattern. "Where the hell am I?" I mutter to myself.

A door opens and Phil Coulson walks in. "Hello, my name is…," He says but is cut off by me.

"Phil Coulson. Wtf," I say. Coulson raises an eyebrow. "Didn't you die like 56 years ago. You know, the day before The Incident," I say.

"No, I didn't…," Coulson says but was cut off again.

"Wait, did you say 56 years ago," Grant Ward who enters the room. "It was last year."

"Last year?" I ask. My jaw drops. "Is this 2013."

"Yes," Coulson says, with his eyebrow still raised but showing no other revealing expressions. "Why do you asks?"

"Because the last time I checked it was 2068," I say. "I think I might have time travelled," I say, mostly to myself.

* * *

**Okay, I decided to leave you with a cliffhanger. Please tell me if you have enjoyed this so far and want me to continue. If you have any ideas or advice on how to make this better, please tell me. And until next time, Ant-boy 1 out.**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the agents of SHIELD

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy and all notes are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: meeting the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

I walk into the briefing room of the Bus, with Ward and Coulson at my side.

"Hello, nice to meet you all," I say.

"Who are you?" Jemma Simmons asks.

"Well, when I'm from, people call me the Conductor," I say.

"Wait did you say, 'when you're from'," Daisy Johnson, currently known as Skye, says.

"Um, yeah," I say, before nervously laughing. "I'm from 2068." The revelation makes Skye, Jemma, Leo Fitz jump backwards little, while May's face shows no sign of emotion, Ward and Coulson are unchanged since they already knew. "And I might have a really big problem."

"W-w-what?" Jemma asks, stuttering.

"In, 2068, a being called Galactus came to earth and he and his heralds destroyed the entire planet," I say.

"So, let me get this straight. You are a superhero from fifty-five years in the future, who has come back in time to stop the end of the world from an alien invasion," Ward says.

"Well, actually coming back here was an accident, but that doesn't mean I won't use it to my advantage and stop the end of the world," I explain.

"And you really expect us to believe you," Ward says.

"I believe him," Skye says.

Ward turns to Skye with shock on his face. "You can't possibly believe time travel exists."

"And aliens don't exist, or a man who can become near invincible just from being angry, or hundred-year-old man who can dodge bullets or….," I say before being cut off.

"Okay, you made your point," Coulson says.

"I'll go back to the interrogation room, and let you talk this out amongst yourselves," I say. I start to walk off. "If you have any questions, you know where to find me."

* * *

Time skip.

I hear the door open to see it's Dia… I mean Skye. "Hey," she says.

"Hey. So has the jury made a verdict," I joke. Skye smiles at the joke.

Skye then sighs, "Not yet."

"Let me guess. Ward won't stop refusing that time travel exists?" I ask.

"Yeah. But he's not a bad guy, deep down," Skye says.

I open my mouth, about to speak but then I shut it. "What?" Skye asks.

"Nothing," I say a little too fast.

"You're a bad liar," Skye says.

"Alright, nothing that I can tell you," I say.

"It has to do with time travel, doesn't it?" Skye asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"So, what about me?" Skye asks.

"What about you?" I ask.

"What happens to me in the near future?" Skye asks.

"Nothing that I can tell you about," I reply.

"Come on, there's nothing you can tell me about the future," Skye says.

"Haven't you watched a single 'back to the future' movie?" I ask.

Skye opens her mouth to say something but then Coulson opens the door and cuts Skye off. "Am I interrupting anything?" Coulson asks.

"N-no," Skye says, with a stutter. "What is it, AC?"

"We've decided to take you to Fury and let him figure out what to do with you," Coulson says. "That okay with you, Conductor."

"Yeah, all cool," I say. "Hey, can I, you know, walk around the plane, while I wait to get to wherever we're going?"  
Coulson nods before walking out. "So, Skye, what do you do for fun around here. Presides the crazy adventures?" I ask.

Skye smiles.

* * *

Time skip.

I am sitting with, Skye, Fitz, Jemma, May, and Ward, who is probably only here to keep an eye on me. Skye hands me a bottle with a colored liquid. "Is this, alcohol?" I ask.

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. "How could you have not had alcohol?" Jemma asks.

"In the future, people like me aren't very, 'popular'," I say, before gulping down the bottle.

"So, you said you're a superhero," Fitz says trying to change the subject. "So what exactly can you do?"

"Well, I can generate, absorb, manipulate, shape, and blast electricity," I explain.

"How'd you gain these powers?" Jemma asks.

"I'm a mutant," I reply.

"What's a mutant?" Skye asks.

"Something I don't want to talk about," I say.

"Then how about you give us a demonstration of your powers?" Ward asks.

"Sure," I say, getting up. I moved a few steps back and clenched my hand. I closed my eyes and toke a deep breath in. I keep my arm at my side and a blue hexagon on my left gauntlet glows. Energy comes out of that gauntlet and shapes into a shield.

I open my eyes to see Skye, Jemma and Fitz impressed, Ward looking at me like I'm a threat, and May is paying attention showing that she's interested but what she thinks about my powers is an enigma.

"How resistant is it?" Jemma asks.

"I haven't tested out how much it can withstand but I did use it to deflect a beam of cosmic energy so, it's pretty durable," I say. The energy shield then returns into the hexagon, causing the shield to disappear.

"Anything else you can do with it?" Fitz asks.

"I can shape it into more than a shield, I could make it a sword, or a whip, or something," I explain.

"Could we do some tests?" Jemma asks.

"Maybe later," I say.

"So, what do you plan to do once you're out of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Ward says.

"Try to stop the future apocalypses from ever happening, and not sure what else," I say, with a shrug.

Coulson walks in. "We've made it to the Triskelion," he says. He then throws a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform to me. "Let's try not too much arouse suspicion," he adds. I nod.

* * *

Time skip.

"Out of all the crazy things I've heard, this has to be the craziest thing I've heard," Fury says.

"What can I say, it's been a long day," I say.

"I'll get you to stay with Stark until I can find more permanent accommodations," Fury says, letting out a sigh. "But you have to keep this whole time travel thing on the lid. The less people who know, the better." I nod.

"So I'm going to be stuck with the smartest, wealthiest egotist on the planet?" I ask. "Could be worse," I add.

Scene change, 3rd person P.O.V.

Grant Ward walks over to a room filled with three screen with each one a black face. "Sir, my team found an 0-8-4 who turned out to be a super-human, who calls himself a time traveler. If he's telling the truth he might know the about HYDRA and put a stop to our plans," Ward explains.

"Interesting, yet disturbing. I suggest we kidnap him and see what he knows, and if he knows who he told," a monotonous voice says.

"Agreed, we can't take the chance of him exposing us," another voice says.

"Then it's decided. I'll send some men to kidnap him," the third says.

"Hail HYDRA!" the three people on the screen and Grant Ward shout in unison.

* * *

**Sorry that these chapters are short, I hope they'll be longer in the future. Next chapter, will be about, Tony and The Conductor meeting each other. Also, his secret identity will be revealed next chapter, and HYDRA will try to murder our protagonist. If you have any suggestions, let me know, and until next time, Ant-boy out. **


	3. Chapter 3 assassination attempt

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy and notes are at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Assassination attempt

I walk into avenger's tower. "Oh, man, May would've loved this," I say, as I admire my surroundings.

"Hello, Mister Diaz," a voice says.

"Whoa," I say. I spin around to see no one. "Ah, who's there?"

"Hello, I am JARVIS. I am an A.I. invented by mister Stark," the same voice says.

"An A.I. that's awesome," I say.

"Thank you," JARVIS says. "Mister Stark is waiting for you." Then the elevator doors open. "Please hop in."

I hop into the elevator. Once I reach the top I hop out of the elevator. I see Tony Stark. "Hey," I say.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Tony says.

"Likewise," I say.

"So, Declan, what's so important about you. Why'd Fury send you here," Tony says.

"Well, I woke up and couldn't remember anything but I have these powers and a super suit," I says, reciting the lie that Fury told me to give.

"I could try to find out about your past for you," Tony says.

"I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. can handle it," I reply.

Then a woman with red hair in a ponytail and in a fancy business suit walks in. "Tony who's our guest?" she asks.

"Pepper, this is Declan Diaz. Declan, this is Pepper Potts," Tony says.

"Nice to meet you, miss Potts," I say. Pepper smiles.

"You too," Pepper says. "Oh, and please call me Pepper."

"Well, it's been a long day for me so, could someone please show me to my bedroom?" I ask.

Pepper leads me to the bedroom and leaves. As soon as she does, I flop onto the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Scene change.

I see the dead bodies of Spider-girl, Old man Logan, Cable, and Nova. I then see the dead bodies start to move. I startle back and then the bodies get up with blood red glowing eyes.

"This is your fault!" Nova shouts.

"You're pathetic," Logan says.

"Why couldn't you save us?" Cable asks.

"Because he's a mutant. A monster," Spider-girl says.

* * *

Scene change.

I wake up with a jolt. "Just…. A…. nightmare," I say, in-between panting.

I get up and walk over to the window. I let out a cold lonely sigh. I walk out into the kitchen and find a sticky note. 'I'm going out for a walk. See you when I get back- from Declan,' I write down. I stick the note to the fridge.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk across the street at 3 in the morning and, I see other people walking across the street, eyeing me. I decide to take a few turns and they all follow me, with all of the turns. I then walk into an alley way and other people intercept me and stop me from walking the way I was going. They pull out their machine guns. "Leave now," I say.

"Or what?" the leader of this group asks.

I chuckle. "You can leave here with your dignity intact."

The leader laughs, before turning to one of his men. "Shoot him in the leg. That'll show him some manners."

I put both of my hands above my head. The man the leader looked at fires his machine gun at me. energy shoots out of the palm of my hand and then stop half a meter in front of me and then spreads, forming a semi-sphere of electricity around me. The bullet from the machine gun bounces off of the semi-sphere.

"Fire, all of you," the leader shouts before firing his machine gun at the semi-sphere. His men do the same. The bullets have no effect on the semi-sphere of electricity as the bullets bounce off of it. The men then run out of ammo.

"My turn," I say, grinning. The leader's eyes widen. I pull my hands back slowly causing the semi-sphere of electricity to gradually shrink in size. I then push hands forward, as fast as I can, causing the semi-sphere to disperse, sending a shockwave that knocks the men into walls.

I then hear a noise and I turn to see a truck driving towards me. I then point at the truck with my index and middle together, and a beam of electricity shoots out of it tying itself around the truck. I then move my two finger to the left causing the beam of electricity to do the same and in turn the truck. The electricity disappears as the truck slams into the left wall. It then rebounds off of the left wall and spins out of control, causing it to crash into the right wall, causing the truck to stop moving.

The only conscious person hops out of the truck and aims his gun at me. "Don't make me shoot you," the man says.

"Cute," I say, before firing a beam out of my middle and index finger, knocking the gun out of his hand. I then use the beam to pull him to me and catch his neck with my other hand. "Why'd you attack me?"

"No, no. I won't tell him anything. I swear. No, do…," the man says, but is cut off when this red liquid spreads across his eye. It takes me a second to realize that he's dead and I drop his body.

* * *

Scene change, 3rd person P.O.V.

A man walks into a room in a temple. In the center of the room, he notices a ring floating in a table. The man smiles as he grabs the ring. The man slips the ring on his finger, causing this armor to form on top of him. "One down. Ten to go," the man says.

* * *

**Alright. I hope you enjoyed that short little chapter. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4 the dark world part 1

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. **

**All notes are at the bottom and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dark World part 1

It's been a week since hydra attacked me. It told them about the eye implant, which they saw in Akela Amador. I've moved out of Stark tower and into a small apartment in London. I was out trying to get a job when I saw, with my electric vision, some weird energy. I raced over there. I stop at an abandoned factory.

I then see a car pull up. And three people get out. I see a woman with brown hair and a beanie, another woman with brown hair, and a man. "Come on, this is exciting! the intern's excited," the woman with the beanie says.

"Ian," the man says. I roll my eyes as I watch them.

"Do you want the phase meter?" the woman with the beanie asks.

"No," the other woman replies before walking and bumping into me.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey, um, who are you?" the woman who bumped into me asks.

"Declan, I came over here because I detected these abnormal readings," I say.

"Same here," the woman who bumped into me says. "I'm Jane."

"And I'm Darcy," the woman with the beanie says.

"Alright, so, can I come with you, while you're doing the sceincy stuff," I say.

Me and Jane walk off. "Bring the phase meter," Darcy says to Ian. She throws the car keys to him and starts walking off. "The toaster looking thing."

"I know what the phase meter is," Ian replies.

As Jane and me walk toward the factory Darcy calls Jane on her cell phone which starts playing an annoying music tone.

"How do I change the ring tone on this thing?" Jane asks.

"I dunno," I say.

"An astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ring tone," Darcy says.

Jane turns to Darcy, asking, "Why are you calling me?"

"I didn't want to shout," Darcy says, before turning her attention to Ian. "Intern the entrance is this way."

"Ian. My name's Ian," Ian says.

As we enter we hear noises.

"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science," Darcy says.  
I turn on my electric vision allowing me to see it's just a bunch of kids.

Darcy holds up her hands and shouts, "It's okay, we're Americans!"

"Is that supposed to make them like us?" Jane asks.

"Make it go away," kid 1 says.

"Ssh," kid 2 says.

The three kids come out of their hiding spot. "Oh their kids," Jane says.

"Are you the police?" kid 1 asks.

"No, we're scientists. Well I am," Jane says.

"Hey," I say.

"Thanks," Darcy says sarcastically.

"We just found it," kid 2 says.

"Can you show us," Jane asks.

The kids lead Jane, Darcy, Ian and me to a truck, one of the boys touches the truck and pushes it up with two fingers. Jane, Darcy and Ian watch in amazement as it floats mid-air.

"That doesn't seem rigged," Darcy says.

the kids then take us to a stairwell in the factory, one of them drops a bottle down and we watch as the bottle disappears into thin air.

"Where did it do?" Darcy asks.

the girl points her finger up, we look up to see the bottle reappear above them and continuously fall and disappear in the same spots in the air.

"That's…. that's incredible," Darcy says. I shrug.

Jane picks up an empty can and drops it down and it does the same thing, it disappears into thin air, but when we look up to watch it reappear nothing happens.

"What happened?" Darcy asks.

"Sometimes they come back, sometime they don't," Kid 1 says.

"I want to throw something. Jane, give me your shoe," Darcy says.

Jane picks up her gadget to look at the readings.

"I haven't seen readings like this since...," Jane says.

"New Mexico?" Darcy asks.

Jane give Darcy a meaningful look before rushing off.

"Don't touch anything," Jane says.

* * *

Scene change.

We see Jane run over to me and Darcy.

"Jane! Where the hell were you?" Darcy says.

"Tell me you didn't call the police!" Jane shouts.

"What was I supposed to do?" Darcy replies.

"Not call the police!" Jane shouts.

"I was freaking out," Darcy says.

"You call the cops they tell the feds, the next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over area fifty-one-ing the place," Jane says.

"Jane!" Darcy says.

"We had a stable gratification anomaly, we had unheeded access. Our only competition was ten years old!" Jane says.

"Jane, you were gone for five hours," Darcy says.

"What?" Jane asks. suddenly the weather turns, it starts raining and they hear the sound of thunder, Jane looks around her and puts her hand out.

"That's… odd," I say. they see it's raining but it's not raining on Jane, Darcy and me, there's an invisible barrier protecting us, suddenly Jane sees Thor standing a few feet away from them, Jane hands her gadget to Darcy and walks towards Thor, as she walks away the invisible barrier follows her and the rain starts falling on Darcy and me.

"Typical," Darcy says. I hand her my jacket.

Jane walks towards Thor. "Jane," Thor says. as she reaches him suddenly she slaps him hard in the face.

"Sorry. I just needed to make sure you were real, it's been a very strange day," Jane says.

"Well, I am. Jane…," Thor says, but is cut off by Jane slapping him again.

"Where were you?" Jane asks.

"Where were you? Heimdall could not see you?" Thor replies.

"I was right here where you left me. I was waiting and then I was crying and then I went out looking for you. You said you were coming back," Jane says.

"Those two really need couple concealing," I whisper in Darcy's ear.

"I know, I know, but the Bifrost was destroyed. The Nine Realms erupted into chaos, wars were raging, marauding hordes were pillaging. I had to put an end to the slaughter," Thor says.

"As excuses go, that's not terrible. But I saw you on TV, you were...you were in New York!" Jane says.

"Jane, I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world, but I was wrong, I was a fool," Thor says. He puts a hand on her face. "I believe that fate brought us together. Jane, I don't know where you were or what happened, but I do know this."

"What?" Jane asks.

"I know…," Thor says.

"You do?" Jane says.

"Do what?" Thor says. The two lean in close and as they are about to kiss Darcy interrupts them; referring to the rain.

"Hey! is that you?" Darcy says. Thor looks up and stops the rain.

"Uh...we're kind of in the middle of something," Jane says.

"Well, I hope it can wait since were about to be arrested," I say.

"Hold that thought," Jane says to Thor. She turns and runs towards the police.

Thor turns to me. "So, who are you?" he asks.

"Names Declan Diaz," I say.

Jane walks over to the police. "Excuse me," She says.

"Are you Jane Foster?" the first police officer asks.

"Yes," Jane says.

"Do you know this man?" the first police officer asks referring to Ian.

"He's my intern," Jane says. "My intern's intern," she corrects herself.

"This is private property and you're trespassing, the lot of you. You'll have to come with me," the first police officer says. The police officer goes to grab Jane's arm but suddenly the force from the Aether creates a powerful force which pushes the officer and everything else away, Thor runs towards Jane who's lying on the ground.

"Jane! Jane?" Thor says, helping her up. "You alright?"

"What just happened?" Jane asks.

The other police officer approaches Jane apprehensively. "Place your hands on your head, step back," he says.

"The woman is unwell," Thor says.

"She's dangerous," the second police officer says.

"So am I," Thor replies.

The second officer talks into his radio. "Requesting armed response officers to the scene," he says.

Thor grabs Jane and pulls her closer. "Hold on to me," he says.

"What are you doing?" Jane asks. Suddenly the Bifrost opens and Thor take Jane to Asgrard. Darcy looks up in shock.

"Holy shit!" she shouts.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask.

* * *

**Alright. I'm going to finish the Thor: Dark World movie next chapter. Also, who should be Declan's love interest? I'm thinking about giving him a harem but want the readers opinions. Some people I've been considering are Skye/ Daisy Johnson/ Quake, Hope Van Dyne/ Wasp, Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch, Natacha Romanoff/ Black Widow, Sif, Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis, Rogue (from the x-men movies), Jean Grey, Storm, Susan Storm/ Invisible woman (From the fantastic four), Gwen Stacy/ Spider woman (from Spider-verse).**


	5. Chapter 5 the dark world part 2

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but my OC character. Everything else belongs to Marvel.**

**Thanks to Arrowverse fan 217 and Jp721 for reviewing. Also, I'm going to continue Devil's and Titan's, chapter 2 will hopefully be out sometime next week. **

**All other notes are at the bottom and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Dark World part 2

Darcy paces around her apartment, while I follow her with my eyes while standing up, and Ian sits on the couch watching the TV. "Jane isn't calling me back. Erik isn't calling me back. Stupid SHIELD isn't calling me back!" Darcy shouts as she paces.

"What's SHIELD?" Ian asks.

I turn to Ian. "Classified," I say. I then turn to Darcy. "Maybe you should sit down and try to calm down," I say.  
Darcy ignores me and leaves a voice mail for Erik. "Uh...hey, Erik. It's Darcy again. Uh...Thor came back, he took Jane to Asgard and um...I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do," Darcy says.

As Ian is watching the news they start reporting about Erik being arrested at Stonehenge. "Something else went missing this week when Astrophysicist, Dr. Erik Selvig, notable for his involvement in the Alien invasion in New York streaked nude across Stonehenge," the news reporter says.

"Darcy, you really need to look at this. Your friend Erik, what was his last name again?" Ian says.

Darcy and me turn to the TV.

The news reporter continues by saying, "...disrobed and began shouting at visitors at the historic site. He was later taken into police custody for psychiatric evaluation. The police are still refusing to confirm..." Ian presses the pause button on Erik's face from footage taken at Stonehenge, Darcy sits in dismay as she looks at Erik's face on the TV.

"Just bloody brilliant," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

Darcy, Ian and me are at Erik's mental institution. "You'll have to sign for your father's belongings, Mr. Selvig," the desk officer says.

"Alright," I say. I sign the form.

"One; a man's leather wallet, brown. One key ring with three keys. Prescription medicine," the desk officer says, as he places the, wallet, key ring with the keys and a plastic bag containing medicine bottles on the counter. "Various," he says. the officer then bends to pick up another item from behind the counter, at the same time Darcy notices Erik being escorted towards them.

"Erik," Darcy says.

"And….," the desk officer says placing Erik's gadgets on the counter. "These."

"Thanks," I say, as I grab Erik's stuff.

As Erik comes towards Darcy. "Erik," She says.

"Yes?" Erik says.

"It's uh… Darcy," Darcy says.

"Darcy," Erik says. Darcy holds up her hands and smiles, Erik then hugs her. "It's good to see you."

"Uh...I missed you too," Darcy says. I can't help but smile at the look of awkwardness on her face.

"How did you find me?" Erik asks.

"You where naked on TV," Ian says.

"Okay, time to go. Lots to do," Darcy says. Erik continues to hug her. "Getting weird now," she says. As they walk down the corridor of the mental institution with Ian holding Erik's gadgets. "I should not be left in charge of stuff like this, I don't get paid enough. I don't get paid period," she says. I can't help but find the way she babbles cute.

Erik takes his bag of medicine from me. "Hey, I'm Declan," I say. I watch Erik take out a bottle of pills. "Are you alright?"

"I have had a God in my brain. I don't recommend it," Erik says.

As we step out of the building suddenly the gadget in my arms starts to beep. "Dr. Selvig, why's your gadget beeping?" I ask.

"It's happening, sooner than I calculated," Erik says.

"Wait, what's happening?" Darcy asks. They look up to see flock of birds flying above them. "Birds? Birds are happening?"

"They're starlings, it's called a murmuration. My dad used to take me bird watching as a kid," Ian says.

"Erik?" Darcy asks.

"Look," Erik says. Suddenly the birds all fly in the same direction and they all suddenly disappear.

"Where did they go?" Darcy asks. Suddenly all the birds appear behind, them flying away frantically making Darcy screams in terror. "What the hell was that?!" Darcy asks. She sees Erik smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"There's nothing more reassuring than realizing that the world is crazier than you are," Erik says. He walks ahead and throws his bag of medicine into the garbage bin nearby. "Take me to Jane's lab!" he orders.

* * *

Scene change.

Jane and Thor walk into the room. "Jane!" Darcy shouts.

"Hey," Jane says.

"You can't just leave like that; the whole world is going crazy!" Darcy says. Thor hangs his hammer on the coat hanger next to the door. "All the stuff we saw is spreading," Darcy says. Darcy and me then notice the Asgardian clothing and the disheveled state. "Did you got to a party?" Darcy asks.

Jane notices Erik for the first time. "Erik!?" Jane says.

"Jane, how wonderful!" he says, before he rises and goes to Jane and as he embraces her we see he isn't wearing any pants. "You've been to Asgard."

"Where are your pants?" Jane asks.

"Oh uh…. He uh…. He says it helps him think," Ian says.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna need everything you got on this. All the work you've been doing on gravimetric anomalies, everything," Jane says.

"Okay," Erik says.

"Are you well, Erik?" Thor asks. Erik chuckles then his smile fades quickly.

"Your brother is not coming, is he?" Erik says.

"Loki is dead," Thor says.

"Oh thank god!" Erik shouts. Thor looks at him in confusion. "I…. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Thor says. Erik then embraces Thor.

* * *

Time skip.

"Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connected," Jane says.

"Amplifying the weapon's impact. With each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal," Erik says.

"Yes, well the alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly at the right place at the right time," Thor says.

"Well, how do we know where that is?" Darcy asks.

"We follow the directions. This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and The Ancients were there to see it," Erik says. Erik places a map of the British Isles on the coffee table. "All the great constructions: The Mayas, the Chinese, the Egyptians, they made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. And they left us a map." He starts drawing on the map. "Stonehenge. Snowdon, the Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us...here." he points to Greenwich on the map.

"Greenwich?" Ian asks.

"The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is gonna go ballistic. Increase and decrease in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality is gonna be torn apart," Jane says. Thor summons Mjolnir and it shoots over to Thor's hand from the where it was hanging on the coat hanger.

"I better get pants," Erik says.

* * *

Scene change.

In Greenwich at the location outside a library Darcy, Ian and me grab Erik's gadget.

"Focus, this is important. We have to hammer them in all around the site and then Jane and Erik will activate them from the tower," Darcy explains.

"Got it," I say.

"Do you even know what these things do?" Darcy asks.

"No," I say.

"Neither do I," Darcy says. Darcy, Ian, and me start placing Erik's gadgets around the library grounds. "Come on. Come on!"

"Fine!" Ian shouts. Suddenly Malekith's giant ship appears on the River Thames near the library grounds.

"Holy shit!" Darcy says. The ship starts moving forward and crashing through the library grounds causing pandemonium until it finally stops in the middle of the grounds, Malekith and his dark elves step off the ship and the same time Thor flies in and lands in front of Malekith.

"You needn't have come so far, Asgardian! Death would have come to you soon enough," Malekith says.

"Not by your hand!" Thor says.

"Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family will be extinguished," Malekith says. Malekith uses the power of the Aether to attack Thor but Thor manages to narrowly miss getting hit by it.

* * *

Scene change.

Inside the library setting up the gravimetric device. "We're running out of time," Erik says.

"Almost there," Jane says.

"Are you sure this is going to work? These devices were made to detect anomalies, not cause them," Erik says.

"Oh, come on," Jane says. Jane looks out and sees Thor and Malekith battling it out. "Come on Darcy," Jane says. Jane rushes off to find Darcy; outside Thor manages to deflect the Aether that Malekith is using to fight him off.

"You know with all that power, I thought you would hit harder," Thor says. as Malekith is using the Aether to shield himself suddenly Thor throws his hammer at him which throws Malekith across the ground and smashes him against the library building, at the same time Jane sees Darcy, Ian and me placing the last of Erik's device in the ground.

"Done," Ian says. Darcy gives the OK sign to Jane and Jane rushes back to Erik. I run over to them.

"The convergence will be in full effect in seven minutes," Erik says.

"That just means we have to keep Malekith busy for eight," Jane says.

I got there and had heard what Jane had just said. "I'm on it," I say. I charge at a group of Dark elves. I create a whip of energy as I charge and I swing it at the Dark elves knocking them away. Darcy and Ian watch this nearby, and she calls me.

"That is awesome, how did you do that?" Darcy asks.

"I might've forgotten to mention that I'm sort of a superhero," I reply.

"Oh, there's a guy with a sword!" Darcy shouts. I turn around to the elf with a sword, my energy whip transforming into a sword. Our swords clash and his breaks instantly. I then slit his throat.

"Man, these guys are too easy. I thought they'd be a challenge," I say.

"Move," I hear Darcy shout. I then see her and Ian run off from a group of Dark elves.

"I just had to open my big mouth," I mutter to myself, before running after Ian and Darcy with Jane and Erik following from behind.

We run through the library, but Jane and Erik stop for some reason but I ignore it. I continue running after Darcy and Ian. When I catch up their ambushed by Dark Elves. I jump in front of them and blast out a wave of electricity that burn's the elves to ash.

"You saved my life," Darcy says.

"Yeah. I guess I did," I say. Darcy grabs my neck and pulls me into a kiss. I just stand there still for a few seconds before I kiss her back.

"Darcy?" Jane asks. We stop kissing and look to see Jane and Erik watching from far away.

"Jane!" Darcy shouts.

"Declan?" Erik says.

"Selvig!" I shout. Suddenly Mjolnir appears and flies past us.

"Meow meow!" Darcy says. Thor and Malekith are then transported through the realms again with Malekith landing back in Greenwich but Thor ends up in Charing Cross Underground Station

"Mind the gap," A map says over speakers. Thor turns to one of the passengers on the underground train that's just arrived.

"How do I get to Greenwich?" Thor asks.

"Take the train, three stops," the woman on the train says. Thor steps onto the train and places his hand on the bar above him.

"Mind the gap," the same man says over the speakers. as the train starts to move, the movement causes the woman to fall against Thor and she stops herself by placing her hand on his chest.

"Sorry, sorry," she says. Thor smiles at her politely.

in Greenwich the realms come closer to converging, Malekith readies the Aether within him to bring forth the darkness. "We're out of time," Jane says. Jane rushes off ahead.

"Jane. Jane!" Erik shouts. Thor rushes out of the station to watch the Aether taking over.

"Thor we're too late," Jane says.

"The convergence is at its peak," Erik says. Thor looks at the gadget spears in Erik's hand.

"Can those stop him?" Thor asks.

"Not from here," Erik says.

"We can't get close enough," Jane says. Thor looks to her.

"I can," Thor says. Thor takes the spears from Erik and rushes off towards Malekith. Thor pushes through the Aether and reaches Malekith. "Malekith!" Thor shouts. Malekith turns to face Thor.

"Darkness returns, Asgardian. Have you come to witness the end of your universe?" Malekith asks.

"I have come to accept your surrender," Thor says. Thor throws one of Erik's gadget spears at Malekith and he catches it, Jane uses the gravimetric which makes his arm disappear and we see it transported to Svartalfheim, Thor throws the other spear at Malekith and he catches it and his other arm disappears.

"You think you can stop this? The Aether cannot be destroyed," Malekith says.

"But you can," Thor says. Thor summons Mjolnir at the same time he rushes towards Malekith and as he grabs his hammer he uses it to throw Malekith into his ship and Jane is able to use her device to transport him Svartalfheim. After Thor kills Malekith Jane goes to find Thor and finds him lying on the ground, suddenly Malekith's ship starts to crumble, Jane rushes towards the unconscious Thor.

"Thor! No!" Jane shouts. Jane turns Thor over grabs his arm and starts to pull him out of the way but he is too heavy, just them Erik, Darcy, Ian, and me rush over.

"Jane!" Erik shouts. the ship starts to fall, as Jane is not able to move Thor she throws herself on top of him and holds on to him with her eyes closed. Just as the ship is about to land on us, and when I was about to attempt to use my powers to slow the fall, it disappears and appears on Svartalfheim landing on Malekith and crushing him to death; back in Greenwich. "Everybody okay?" Erik asks. Thor becomes conscious and opens his eyes, Darcy smiles and throws her arms around me and kisses me passionately.

* * *

Couple of days later, Jane, Erik, Darcy, Ian, and me are in her apartment sat having breakfast quietly. "He's gonna come back. Except, you know, last time he was gone for, like, two years," Darcy says.

"Well, it's only been two days, so….," Jane says.

"Did he say anything before he left?" Erik asks.

"Yeah, he had to figure some stuff out with his father. He kind of committed treason... on our way out," Jane says. Jane looks away and carries on eating her breakfast.

"Oh," Erik says.

"Well, guys, I'm going to head out to help SHIELD with the cleanup and then I'm gonna let Stark and Pepper know I'm alive. So you might not see me for a few days," I say. I walk over to Darcy and give her a peck on the lips and then walk over to the door, and stop in front of it. "Bye," I say before I leave.

* * *

**I hope that was a good chapter, also I'm planning on doing agent of SHIELD episode 'the well' but what other episodes would you like me to do. Also, when would you like me to introduce 'the x-men'. Next chapter I'm going to do 'the well' episode. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6 the well

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC.**

**I hope you enjoy and all notes will be at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 6 the well

I walk over to the SHIELD team. "In ancient times, people believed the heavens were filled with gods and monsters and magical worlds. Then, as time passed, those beliefs faded into myths and folklore. But now we know the stories were true. Other worlds, with names like Asgard, do exist. And beings once revered as gods, like Thor, have returned. Leaving us with more questions and an enormous mess to clean up," Jemma says. Ward puts these pieces debris into a box.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Great, what do you want?" Ward asks.

"I was here when everything went down, the attack, and decided to stay behind and see if I can help with the cleanup," I explain.

"Well, we are just checking for alien spectrographic signatures, one teeny rock at a time," Fitz says.

"A necessary precaution. We don't want anything alien getting in the wrong hands," Ward says.

"Still, this is definitely the type of work a monkey could easily do," Fitz says.

"You're our little monkey," Ward says. Jemma's phone rings. She pulls it out and takes a glance at it. She declines the call. Fitz turns to Jemma.

"Don't give me that look. I'll talk to them when I talk to them," Jemma says.

I see Coulson decide to walk over to him. I see, Coulson is talking to Skye.

"You guys, may thing it's old news. But it's new news to everyone else," Skye says to Coulson.

"Asgardians are aliens from a distant planet who visited us a thousand years or more ago," I say, gaining Skye and Coulson's attention. "And since we couldn't understand them we thought they were gods," I explain.

Skye walks over with a smile on her face. "Declan," Skye says.

"Skye, Coulson, it's really good to see you. Sorry, for dropping by uninvited. I helped Thor with the whole invasion thing and I decided to stick around and see if I could help you guys with the cleanup," I say.

"Well you can stick around but I'm not sure how much help you could be?" Coulson says.

"So, do you guys thing other deities are aliens, too? Vishnu for sure, right?" Skye asks.

"Well I know that Sorcerers, and demons from other dimensions are real, but I haven't meet a god who isn't Asgardian, so, I'm not quite sure," I say.

Coulson and Skye take a glance at me. "You know, it'd be nice if, for once, Thor and his people sent down the god of cleaning up after yourself. They probably have a magic broom for this kind of thing," Coulson says. I chuckle.

"I just wish they'd leave one of their ships behind," Skye says.

"Why, so we can clean that up too?" May asks.

"So we could go inside, take a peek under the hood, maybe take it for a spin. Come on, you're telling me piloting an alien ship - isn't on your bucket list?" Skye asks.

"Space flight sucks. It gives you migraines for hours," I say.

"Hold on a sec. You've been to space. Awesome," Skye says, trying to keep her voice down.

"On a few missions with the rest of the Champions," I say. "Stopped a few invasions. Saved other worlds even," I say, a smile growing on my face as I remember. It turns to a frown. "Then Galactus came and destroyed our world," I say.

"Who were the Champions?" Coulson asks.

"They were my team. We were the Avengers of our time," I say. My smile reappears. "My family," I say. I pause then say, "Also I can't think of a few out of a thousand scenarios were alien tech in human hands ends well," I say.

"I wouldn't mind getting my human hands on Thor. He's so dreamy," Skye says.

"Sure, he's handsome but," Coulson says before being cut off by May.

"No, he's dreamy," May says. Man, that woman's almost as terrifying as Nightmare.

"Fitz, is that… um…," Jemma asks. Fitz gets up off the ground, still holding the weird looking object.

"Definitely not from here. Another piece of the ship," Fitz says. Ward snatches the weird alien object. Ward sprays it with this gas. Ward gives Jemma and Fitz a clear look at the device.

"Out of sight," Ward says. Ward puts the weird alien object in a brief case. "Out of mind. It's why we are here. To keep everything under control," Ward says. Jemma smiles.

* * *

Scene change, Trillemarka National park, Norway.

I see Ward and Jemma talking in front of a knocked over tree. "I can climb it if you want. Just talk me through what to do with the doodads. Yeah, it's only about fifteen feet," Ward says.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a bit more wary about the height thing since falling to certain death," Jemma says.

"You're afraid. Hmmm? Shaken up? It's normal. But some feelings will take over if you dwell on them," Ward says, as he helps Jemma up the knocked over tree. "Especially fear. Now keep your eyes ahead, focus on what you like to do best," Ward says.

"Yep, not falling," Jemma says. Jemma carefully walks up the tree.

"No, research. You're a scientist, you like to figure things out," Ward says.

"I'm curious. Whatever was up in these tree to have been there for centuries, right?" Ward asks.

"At least a millennium. Radiocarboon-14 dates some of these trees at 9,000 years old," Jemma says.

"That sounds impossible. You think it grew around it?" Ward asks.

Jemma starts to walk up the tree as she says, "I'd have to check the dendrochronology first - to know for certain. - Uh-huh. But, I mean, the Norway spruce is a rather fast-growing coniferous, and I know you're trying to trick me into going up, - but I'm going up anyway, so…."

"I'll catch you if you fall," Ward says.

"Jemma, you have any clue why, whatever was in that tree was Asgardian?" I ask.

"Why would you think it's Asgardian?" Jemma asks.

"Because the energy coming out of the tree matches that of Thor's hammer," I explain. Jemma raises an eyebrow. "Oh, right, you don't know about my electric vision. I can basically see electricity. Pretty similar to x-ray vision," I explain.

Jemma scans the tree with a device. "Huh, whatever was in here was definitely not from this world. Fitz, you getting this? It's not Chitauri, is it?" Jemma says.

"No, no, no. Don't worry. This isn't another viral threat. Um, hang on. Spectrographic signatures match readings from Thor's hammer. Simmons, whatever was in that tree is Asgardian," Fitz says.

"I-I can see an imprint of what was embedded," Jemma says, pulling out another device.

"Scanning for three-dimensional restoration. Tell me when," Jemma says, using the device to scan the tree.

"When. Looks like a staff or a rod. Well crafted, engraved. I'll convert it, print 3D model," Fitz says.

"Well I guess I know who they thing they are," Coulson says, bringing his phone over to us to show us live footage of the news. There is 'We are gods' write with fire on the ground.

* * *

Scene change.

"Jakob Nystrom, 30. Girlfriend, Petra Larsen. Leaders of a Norse paganist hate group," Ward says.

"And the numbers are growing, thanks to what happened in Greemwich, and thanks to the internet. 'Yay, internet,' she said sarcastically," Skye says. I smile.

"Norse paganist?" Jemma asks.

"Obsessed with anything from Norse mythology. Stories of Asgard," Skye says.

"And now a weapon," Ward says picking up the 3D model of the staff/ rod.

"The scan only accounted for one side. Too much damage for complete reproduction," Fitz says.

"But see here? It's clearly broken on both ends," Jemma says.

"So there are more pieces," Ward says.

Yeah. Two, at least," Fitz says.

"Which means Sid and Nancy may be looking for a complete set," Ward says. The door opens and Coulson and May enter.

"The markings?" Ward asks.

"Asgardian symbolism. Hard to translate with our limited knowledge," Coulson says.

"You should give your buddy, the God of Thunder a shout. He gets his power from his hammer, right? What if this is his nail to the hammer?" Skye says.

"I already did. Director Fury told me he's off the grid. And if he has a cell phone, we don't have the number," Coulson says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigations are on the trail of Nystrom and his followers," May says.

"We are charged with identifying the object and finding any other pieces before they do," Coulson says.

"They seem to have some sort of advantage. They found this thing in fifteen hundred square kilometers of Norwegian forest," Ward says.

"Guys. What if it called to them with magic?" Skye says.

"These guys don't know anything about magic," I say.

"Just because we don't understand something yet doesn't mean we should regress back to the Dark Ages, talking of magic and fairytales," Jemma says.

"Actually, that's exactly what we're going to do," Coulson says. I turn to look at Coulson.

"Excuse me?" Jemma says.

"Really?" Skye asks.

"When we first found the hammer in New Mexico. I consulted one of the world's leading experts on Norse mythology. Eliot Randolph. A professor at a university in Seville. We'll leave immediately. Maybe he can tell us something about these markings," Coulson says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Declan, both Ward and May, think you should stay behind on the ship," Coulson says.

"Great," I say, sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"That I should listen to my team," Coulson says.

I sigh. "Alright, but if it gets too dangerous, call me out," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

"This is ridiculous," Ward says.

"This is anything but. Ward you passed out. And you were acting not right," Skye replies.

"Coulson ordered me to give you a full work up and that's exactly what I'm doing. Um, before you lost consciousness, were you feeling claustrophobic?" Jemma says.

"Why?" Ward asks.

"She is ruling out a panic attack," Fitz says.

"I don't panic. Ever," Ward says.

"There we go. Ruled out," Jemma says.

"Touching the staff caused it, right?" Sky asks.

"Any residual effects? Are you exhibiting any extra strength?" Jemma asks. Ward turns to the screen to show Coulson interrogating Eliot.

"Why don't I try it out on that guy?" Ward asks.

"Why don't we not do that?" Skye replies.

"What's the last thing you remember before you lost consciousness?" Fitz asks.

"This is a waste of time," Ward shouts. Ward gets out of the chair. "We need to find the staff," Ward says.

"What exactly did you remember?" Fitz asks.

"Something I hadn't thought about in a long time," Ward says.

"Why don't you leave it alone?" Skye asks.

"Quiet," Ward says. Ward turns to look at us. "I want to hear this," Ward says. Ward presses a few buttons.

"One of my men is hurt, the staff is gone…," Coulson says.

"I didn't want any of that to happen," Eliot replies.

"What did you want?" Coulson asks. Coulson walks closer to Eliot. "The staffs power for yourself?" Coulson asks.

"Nothing like that," Eliot says. Eliot sighs. "You know I just wanted to be the first to study it. To prove that the Berserkers were actually here, a part of history. You think about that," Eliot says.

"Oh, I'm think about it," Eliot says. The screen changed to show the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. Ward turns to look at Jemma and Fitz.

"What are you doing?" Ward asks.

"Your heart rate is rising, adrenaline's spiking. You need to calm down not get worked up," Jemma says. Ward sighs. Ward takes a few steps.

"The memory, was it about your brother?" Skye asks. War turns to her.

"Drop it," Ward says.

"Ward, if you need to get it out. I am here…..," Skye says.

"Right. To talk. Because that is what you do. Talk and talk. Don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" Ward says Ward walks closer to her and Skye backs away.

"Ward!" I say. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Cool it," I say. Ward turns to me with a death glare and almost punches me. I remove my hand.

"Well, this makes more sense. Ward, what you're experiencing, this feeling? It's chemistry," Jemma says.

"Hope so," Skye says.

"Yeah, spikes in his adrenocorticotrophic hormone. It's like hearing those stories you hear when a mother is able to lift a car to save her baby. An adrenaline surge can create massive….," Jemma says.

"Stop talking! Just fix it!" Ward shouts.

"I wish I could. We can relieve some of the symptoms. I'm going to give you ten CC's of benzodiazepine," Jemma says.

"Chill pill. Good idea," Skye says.

"A sedative? Not gonna happen," Ward says.

"Yeah, well, be reasonable. Look how you're behaving," Fitz says.

"And if I'm sedated and we cross paths with those juice freaks, the ones who crush cars and smash people up, are you gonna take them on? Keep us safe?" Ward says pointing at Fitz, whilst getting in Fitz's face. "Or am I gonna have to have to save Simmons' a** again?" Ward says pointing at Fitz. Ward grabs his shirt and marches out of the room.

"That was just a biochemical reaction. He didn't mean all that," Jemma says. I can hear cracks in Jemma's voice.

"No, I know," Skye says, not looking at any of us and walking away.

"No explanation necessary," Fitz says, walking away, not looking up from his tablet screen.

* * *

Scene change.

"Hey Skye," I say, as I knock on her door.

"Come in," Skye says. I walk into her room. I see Skye on her laptop. "What are you doing up so late?" Skye asks.

I sigh. "Whenever I fall asleep, I see my team, lying on the floor, died," I say. "So I decided to see if you were still awake," I say. "What about you, why can't you sleep?" I ask.

"I'm looking into my mum," Skye says.

"I could help if you want?" I ask.

"No, I think I've done enough of that tonight," Skye says.

"So, do you want me to leave?" I ask.

"No, how about we watch a late night movie?" Skye asks.

"That'd be great. There's few movies I know of in this era, so you chose," I say.

We chose a movie called 'Perks of being a wallflower'. During the movie Skye falls asleep on my shoulder. I can feel the heat on my cheeks. I soon fall asleep resting my head against hers.

* * *

Time skip.

A loud knock on the door wakes us up. "Skye, Coulson wants everyone in the briefing room," May says.

We see that our hands are wrapped around each other. We let go of each other and blush. I couldn't stand being in here anymore with all of the awkwardness, and I rushed to the door, and opened it. When I looked at May, I saw for once that she wasn't hiding her shock. I just walk past her, not saying a word, too embarrassed.

* * *

Scene change.

Skye, Fitz Simmons, and me are watching the interrogation on the ship where Eliot is, through a screen. Ward walks into the interrogation room. Skye and me standing opposite sides of Fitz and Simmons. "You need to start talking," Ward says.

"I told Agent Coulson everything I know," Eliot says.

"You're lying. Tell me what that thing did to me and how to fix it," Ward says.

"I swear, I don't know," Eliot says.

Ward pulls out a knife. "Okay, then," Ward says. He tries to stab Eliot but Eliot grabs it and bends the knife. Coulson walks into the room and Ward pulls the knife back.

"You were right. He's Asgardian," Ward says.

"Good thing. Otherwise that would've been awfully embarrassing," Coulson says.

Eliot pulls off his handcuffs and says, "Okay, I have to know. How did you figure me out?"

"Did the math," Coulson says. "One you're not the first Asgardian I've had in custody. You guys don't flinch or panic in captivity. Two a Waterfield 44? On a lit Professor's salary? I don't think so. And lastly, when I tell someone I've had some one-on-one time with an alien, they tend to be a little curious," Coulson explains.

"Well you're certainly more observant then most, Agent Coulson," Eliot says.

"So, you're the Asgardian warrior who stayed," Coulson says.

"I had no clue," Fitz says. He turns to Jemma. "Did you? Hidden in plain sight. An actual Asgardian. Brilliant," he says.

"How long do you suppose he's been on our planet?" Skye asks.

"A thousand years, maybe more. If we could just cut him open a little bit, get some tissue samples maybe some bodily fluids, we could find out," Jemma says.

"Or we could just ask him, weirdo/ Or we could just ask him like a normal person," Skye and me say at the same time.

"This is way, way better than the History channel. I mean, this guy has lived through all the scary stuff the crusades, the black death, disco," Skye says. I chuckle at the last one. May walks over pressing buttons on a tablet. "What are you doing?" Skye asks.

"Sealing the interrogation room door," May says. When everyone looks at her funny, she says, "Coulson's orders."

"Ah, locking me in. Well, I've been in tighter spots," Eliot says.

"This room is made of a silicon carbide-coated Vibranium alloy. Meant for prisoners like yourself," Ward says.

"But you're in here too. And eventually, someone will open that door," Eliot says.

"Not if I tell them not to. So the myth is your autobiography?" Coulson says.

"I didn't write it. I didn't want anyone to know about me. Then I had to open my big mouth," Eliot says.

"Were you captured? Tortured?" Ward asks.

"Horny. I meet a French girl in 1546. God, she loved stories. So I told her a great one. All about the peaceful Asgardian Warrior who stayed. Now, how was I to know her brother, the priest, would write it all down and turn it into, I don't know, a thing?" Eliot says.

"Do you know Thor?" Coulson asks.

"Oh, sure, I spent all my days palling around with the future King of Asgard. No, I don't know Thor. I was a mason. I broke rocks. Mm-hmm. For thousands of years. If you can imagine that. So when they came, asking for people to fight, yes, of course I signed up. I think, really, I just wanted to travel," Eliot says.

"But you had the staff," Ward says.

"I hated that thing. Other guys loved all the power that comes with the rage. No, I didn't like it at all. - And you don't, either, it seems," Eliot says.

"What did it do to me?" Ward asks.

"It shines a light into your dark places. Doesn't matter if you're human, Asgardian. The effect is the same unpleasant," Eliot says.

"'Shines a light' that's no explanation," Jemma scoffs.

"It was forged from a rare metal and reacts to whoever is holding it. Or interacts. I went to such great lengths to make sure that the staff wasn't found. Unfortunately, since the myth was written down, people have been searching for it for centuries," Eliot says.

"I need your help to stop them before they get the last piece of your staff," Coulson says.

"Oh, I'm a pacifist now," Eliot says.

"And you don't want to risk your identity being discovered," Coulson says.

"Listen, I wouldn't worry too much about these angry youths. They always calm down, and eventually, they die of old age. And that is one of the pleasant aspects of life here. - Everything changes," Eliot says.

"I'll tell you what's gonna change your anonymity unless you help up find the final piece of your staff. You may not know Thor. But I do," Coulson says.

"My first love on this planet was Ireland. There was a monastery, and the monks gave me a nice, warm place to sleep, some soup, - and some mulled wine," Eliot says.

"Near god," Coulson says.

* * *

Scene change.

Ward slams a case shut and rushes off to a car. "Are you sure Ward's alright to go out to the field. He's not exactly acting like himself," Coulson says.

"But he knows it. He'll be fine," Coulson says.

"I'm with Coulson," May says.

* * *

Scene change.

We enter the church. "It's been a while. I wonder… Ah! Yes. There it is. Still here," Eliot says. He walks over to a book were we see a picture of him with the staff. "Well, the nose isn't quite right, but…," Eliot says.

"That's you?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah. They venerated me a bit as a saint," Eliot says.

"They're idiots," Ward says. "Where's the staff?" Ward asks.

"It's upstairs," Eliot says. We walk upstairs.

"Was that the normal Ward, or the new, angrier Ward? I can't tell," Skye says. I shrug.

"It's quiet," May says.

"Why do you think I trusted them with my secret? They take a vow of silence," Eliot says. He opens a box to find it only to be empty.

"But. When you get them talking, they squeal," Nystrom says, as he comes out behind a corner with two berserker staff fragments. Nystrom stabs one into Eliot's stomach. "If you want to defeat a god, you must become one," Nystrom says.

I create a sword made of energy. "I can beat you false gods any time of the week," I say. I hit his piece of the staff with my sword knocking him over the edge. Then, one of Nystrom's friend's leaps at me and knocks us both over the edge. I punch the guy in the head and then spin around and swing my sword at him knocking him into the ceiling.

"We need to help him!" Skye shouts. I look out of the corner of my eye to see her running towards me. Both me and Nystrom get up. Nystrom bashes me in the side of the head with his piece of the staff. He lets out a roar before he tries to hit me again but I block it with my sword. I then push him into a door.

Skye and Agent May rush down. "You alright?" Skye asks.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I say, I then hear more coming. "I've got this," I say.

They all charge at me at once. "Idiots," I mutter before I touch the ground and send out a wave of electricity that renders them unconscious.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask.

"You went toe to toe with people who can lift cars and you're asking if were alright," Skye says.

"It's nothing I couldn't handle," I say. Nystrom and Larsen run over. I blast the ground in front of them, blasting them off of their feet. "So much for being gods," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

"Coulson did that? He just shoved his hand inside?" Skye asks.

"Well he had to. I froze. Didn't know what to do," Jemma says.

"Hey, you didn't freeze. You just weren't up for the idea of putting your hand somebody else's chest," Fitz says. Jemma's phone rings. Jemma pulls out her phone.

"Maybe I should jump in," Jemma says. I nod.

"Yeah," Fitz says. I give her thumbs up. Jemma answers the call.

"Hi, Dad," Jemma says. "Yeah, it's great to hear your voice, too. I've been meaning to call you for a couple of days. It's been a difficult few weeks," Jemma says.

"Well, guys I better be off. There's things I need to do. Apocalyptic future I need to change. You know, my new normal," I say.

Skye chuckles. "I don't think I could consider that normal," she says.

"Here," I say, I hand her a piece of paper with a number written on it. "If you ever get in trouble. Give me a call," I say. Our hands meet causing us to blush. "Ah, see you around Skye," I say. I start to walk off walking backwards. "Tell everyone I say goodbye," I say.

* * *

Scene change, 3rd person P.O.V.

A man in a black armor, with some gold, walks into a temple, and walks other to a floating ring. A statue's eyes glow red. That statue charges at the man in the armor. He then disappears in a bubble of light, and then reappears behind the statue with his hand in its chest. The statue crumbles. The man in the armor walks over to the floating ring, grabs it and slips it onto his finger, beside a similar looking ring. He laughs. "Soon I shall have them all," the man says, clenching his fist.

* * *

**Alright, I'm having trouble deciding what to do next. Should the next chapter be about Declan and Darcy's relationship, should I introduce the x-men, or should I build on Declan's friendship with both Pepper and Tony? If you have a better idea, then please let me know. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	7. Chapter 7 the x-men

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my OC.**

**Thanks jp721 for reviewing and everyone who's favorited, followed or has just read. I hope you enjoy and all notes are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: the x-men

It's been three weeks since I helped SHIELD with the wannabe gods. Darcy and me have been doing well in our relationship. Well it was until Darcy asked me if I want to have a polyamory relationship. Then I got nervous. This is the second relationship I've ever had. And my last one was a disaster. I don't want to mess this one up too. But, I also have a crush on Skye ever since the whole accidental sleeping on the same couch. But, what if this wreaks my current relationship. Argh, this is so confusing.

It's also been two weeks since the government revealed the fact that mutants exist. They've been keeping us a secret for decades. I went on a train to get closer to Stark tower. I need to talk to someone before my head explodes. I then see someone who I haven't seen in a very long time. Logan. He is on the same train as me with a girl. I can't help but stare. I then shake my head. I need to get my head out of the drain.

"Hey, kid," Logan says to the girl. He then sits on the seat next to her. "I'm sorry about last night," he says.

"Me, too," she says.

"You running again?" Logan asks.

"I heard the professor was mad at me," she says.

"Who told you that?" Logan asks.

"A boy at school," she says. "You think I should go back."

"I think you should follow your instincts," Logan says.

"The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks," the girl says. Logan, from my time, had told me all about his friends in the x-men. Including a girl who could drain life force from skin contact. This must be her. What was her name…. Rogue. "I can still feel him inside my head. And it's the same with you," Rogue says. Rogue puts her hoodie covered head on Logan's shoulder.

"There's not many people who understand what you're going through. But I think this guy Xavier's one of them. He seems to genuinely wanna help you. And that's a rare thing. For people like us," Logan says. Rogue looks at Logan then the train rattles and Rogue gets off of him. "Ok so, what do ya say? Give these geeks one more shot? Come on, I'll take care of you," Logan says.

"You promise?" Rogue asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I promise," Logan says.

The train slows down until it stops. Logan and me stand up. Rogue gets up too. Then a case flips with no outside help. Then the door starts to rattle. The lights flicker. Then the back of the train is ripped open. Causing all of the non-mutant passengers to scream. A man in a metal helmet and a cape hovers in, Magneto. Logan's claws extend out of his hands. "You must be Wolverine," Magneto says. Logan tries to walk over to Magneto but Magneto freezes him. "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?" Magneto asks. Magneto makes Logan's arms go straight out to each side. Magneto bends Logan's claw causing him pain.

"Stop! Stop it!" Rogue shouts. I then fire a beam of electricity at Magneto knocking him back. Magneto then uses his power to push Logan's hand towards me, and his claws dig into my shoulder. Then Magneto pulls Logan's claws out of me. The wound was painful, but not enough to kill, especial with my enhanced healing. It should be healed in a few hours.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Logan asks.

"You? my dear boy!" Magneto says, laughing a bit. "Whoever said I wanted you?" Logan looks to a shocked and scared Rogue. Magneto then uses his power to push Logan into a wall. Rogue makes a run for it. Magneto uses his power to make a needle in his pocket fly and then fly into Rogue, knocking her out.

"Let her go… you son of….. a…. bitch," I say before fainting from blood loss.

* * *

Scene change.

I wake up to see a red head. "M-m-m-mis-s-ss," I stutter, as I regain consciousness.

"Hello," she says.

"Where am I?" I ask. I struggle to sit up. "Who are you?"

"Where at Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. I'm Jean," the red head says.

"I'm Declan," I say.

"Well, Declan. Do you have any idea where Magneto went?" Jean asks.

"No," I say. I pause. "But I have a good guess where he's going to be," I say.

Jean raises an eyebrow. A man in a wheelchair walks in and rolls over to someone on a table next to me. "Senator Kelly. I'm professor Charles Xavier," the man in the wheelchair says to the on the table next to me.

"I was afraid if I went to a hospital, they would…," the man, Senator Kelly says, before being cut off by Charles.

"Treat you like a mutant. We're not what you think. Not all of us," Charles says.

"Tell it to the ones who did this to me," Senator Kelly says.

"Senator," Charles says, as he moves to in front of Kelly's head. "I want you to try and relax," Charles says.

* * *

Scene change.

"The machine emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings," Charles says.

"But the mutation is unnatural. Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately," Jean says.

"What would it do to mutants?" I ask.

"Nothing that we know of. But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it," Charles says.

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" Logan asks.

"I don't know," Charles says. Logan walks over to the door.

"Wait a second. You said this machine draws its power from Magneto. And it weakened him," Scott says.

"Yes, in fact, it nearly killed him," Charles says.

"He's going to transfer his power to Rogue and use her to power the machine," Logan says.

"Cyclops, you and Storm ready the jet. I'm gonna find Rogue. Jean, get Logan a uniform," Charles says.

"Wait a minute, he's not coming with us, is he?" Cyclops says.

"Yes," Charles says.

"I'm sorry, but he'll endanger the mission and…,"

"Yeah, I wasn't the one who gave the station a new sunroof, pal," Logan says. Yep, that's defiantly Logan.

"No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest," Cyclops says.

"Scott, hey, why don't you take your little mission and stick it up your…," Logan says, but is cut off by Storm opening the door.

"Senator Kelly is dead," she says.

"I'm going to find her," Charles says. "Settle this," he says to Logan and Scott.

"So, wait, am I going on this mission with you to find Rogue?" I ask.

"No, we don't even know you," Cyclops says. "How do we even know you aren't working for Magneto?"

"Maybe because I haven't punched any of your teeth out yet," I reply, giving him a glare.

"I'm sorry, mister Diaz, but Scotts right, we have no idea who you are and if we can trust you," Charles says.

"Then I better be off," I say. I walk out of the mansion. Once I get outside, I stop. I breathe, in and out. My eyes change to bright, bright blue. I feel my entire body tingle. I start to glow as I transform into pure energy. I then fly off.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk into a room to see Storm fighting a green toad guy, Jean with a slime thing on her face, making her unable to breathe, and the boys are nowhere to be found. I walk over to Jean. "Hey, it's me," I say, gaining her attention. "I need you to stand very still," I say. I then fire a concentrated beam of energy at the at the slime on Jean's face. Jean gasps for air. "Sorry, I would've helped sooner, but I had some difficulties getting here since you ditched me," I say. Cyclops walks over to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Saving Rogue," I say. "And you guys apparently," I mumble. I look to Toad, about to try and stop him, when I hear lightning. I see the elevator door open up and Storm flying up with lightning surrounding her. Man, does she know how to make an entrance.

"Don't you people ever die?" Toad asks as he rushes over to Storm. Storm hovers out of the elevator and lands a few meters in front of Toad. Toad tries to continue moving forward but the wind Storm is creating is pushing him and other objects backwards. Toad grips onto the floor but soon losses his grip and gets sent flying out the window. Toad grips a metal railing with his tongue to stop himself flying into the ocean. Storm walks closer, shattering the windows.

"Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning? The same thing that happens to everything else," Storm says. Then a lightning bolt hits the railing toad is hanging onto. Toad screams as he lets go and flies off into the ocean. When she turns around she sees me just standing there watching in awe. I blush and look away.

* * *

Scene change.

We enter a new room and the x-men look out a hole in the wall at the statue of liberty's candle. "Everyone get out of here," Logan says.

"What is it?" Storm asks.

"I can't move," Logan says, he is then flung into the wall. Pieces of metal fly at us. Cyclops tries to blast them but one hit Storm and straps her to the wall. I create a blade of electricity but Magneto hits me bashing me next to Storm and then straps me to the wall with my body facing Storm. Magneto does the same to Jean and Scott. Making Scott face Jean. Magneto floats in.

"Ah, my brothers. Welcome," Magneto says. He then turns to Logan. "And you, let's just point those claws in a safer direction," Magneto says. The straps on Logan fall off and Logan's hands reluctantly move on top of his chest. Then the metal straps hold him again. Sabretooth then lands next to Magneto. Magneto then turns to Scott. "You better close your eyes," he says. Sabretooth then steals the glasses from Cyclops.

"Storm fry 'em," Cyclops orders.

"Oh yes. A bolt of lightning into a huge cooper conductor. I thought you lived at a school," Magneto says.

"Mystique?" Magneto asks into his comms. "Mystique!" he asks, again.

"I've seen Senator Kelly," Jean says.

"So, the good Senator survived his fall. And the swim to shore," Magneto says, walking closer to Jean. "He's becoming more powerful than I imagined," he says.

"He's dead," Jean says.

"It's true," Storm says. Magneto walks over to Storm. "I saw him die. Like those people down there will die," she says.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw? Why do none of you understand what I'm trying to do? Those people down their control our fate and the fate of every other mutant! Well. Soon our fate will be theirs," Magneto says.

"Help! Please help me!" we can hear Rogues screams.

"You're so full of shit. If you were really so righteous, it'd be you in that thing," Logan says.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Rogue shouts. Magneto flies upwards, onto the candle of the statue of liberty. "Please!" Rogue shouts. Sabretooth snarls. "Somebody please help me! Somebody! Help me…" Rogue shouts. Logan then stabs himself in the chest to cut the metal restraints holding him to the wall.

"Logan!" Jean and me both shout. Sabretooth carefully walks over to a motionless Logan. Sabretooth picks him up and Logan then stabs him in the chest. Sabretooth the pulls Logan's claws out and throws him out of the room. Sabretooth jumps out after him. I then get an idea. I slow my breathing and focus. I feel my body shrink as it transforms into an orb of electricity. I fly away from my restraints and then transform back to normal. Jean and Storm look at me in surprise.

"I know, I'm full of surprises," I say, as I rip Storm's restraints off. I then look at Storm. "I'll help them, you help Logan," I say. She nods. She flies up to Logan and Sabretooth while I remove then restraints on Jean.

"What, you're not going to say thank you for saving your *** two times today?" I ask. I hear a bolt of lightning hit something. Storm flies in and Logan drops down next to her. "I'm shore that Sabretooth is quite shocked to see you," I say to Storm. Storm rolls her eyes. Logan gives Cyclops his glasses back. "Get it?" I ask.

"Hilarious," she says. We then hear Rogue scream as a machine spins inside the statue of liberty's candle causing it to fall to pieces revealing the machine with Rogue inside. I transform into energy and fly up to the machine Rogue is in. the machine starts taking effect releasing a beam of energy. Magneto tries to send me back to the ground with his powers but since I'm made of electricity I've got no metal on me, and his power is useless against me. I then fly into him, electrocuting him, not enough to kill him but enough to render him unconscious. I then fly out of him and transform back to normal. I jump into the machine. I see part of Rogue's hair starts turning white. I create a sword made of energy and I hit these metal things absorbing energy out of Rogue. The beam of energy the machine is releasing disappears. I grab Rogue. I see she isn't moving.

"Come on…. Don't die on me," I say. I touch my hand against her head. I don't feel any ill effects. I put my second hand on her head. I still don't feel anything. I hear Rogue gasp. I let her go and hold onto her clothed wrist. "You alright?" I ask.

"I… I'm fine," she says, in surprise that I can touch her.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm sitting in the med bay on a table while Jean does a medical checkup on me. "I told you multiple times, I'm fine," I say.

"Well, most people who touch Rogue almost die so, we just want to make sure you're alright," Jean says. After a couple of minutes Jean finishes. "Your complete unharmed b Rogue's touch. For whatever reason you seem to be unaffected by her touch," Jean says.

"So, I can go now?" I ask.

"Yes," She says. I grab my shirt and put it on before walking out. When I get up to the school part of the mansion I see Rogue. She walks over.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, for some reason, I can't be harmed by your ability," I say. Rogue looks at me in shock. I smile. "Yeah, it must be surprising to found out you can touch someone again without harming them," I say. I then touch the white strand of hair.

"I kinda like it," Rogue says. I let out a small laugh.

"Me too," I say. Then, much to my surprise, she pulls me into a kiss.

"Get a room," I hear someone say. We break the kiss to see Scott standing in front of us.

"What did I say about punching your teeth out," I say, angrily.

"Don't," Rogue and Jean say. We then see Logan head for the door. And Rogue walks over to talk to him. Storm and Charles walk/ wheel over to the three of us.

"Thank you Mr. Diaz. You were a huge help today. If you would like, there is a place for you on the x-men," he says.

"Well, I'll think on it, but I've got some things to do. I'll let you know when I decide," I say.

"Well thank you for helping my x-men, and if you need help, let me know," Charles says, and we shake hands.

"Thank you for saving my life," Jean says. I smile.

I turn to Scott and offer my hand. We shake hands. "You know, I still don't like you but, you're getting a little bit more… tolerable," I say.

"Well we agree on something," Scott says. I chuckle at that. I then turn to Storm.

"It'd be nice to have you around," Storm says.

"Don't worry, even if I don't join the team, I'll be around from time to time," I say. Storm smiles. I walk over to Rogue. "Rogue," I say. She looks at me. "There's some things I need to do and places I need to go. My life is really, really complicated. But I'll try to come over as often as I can," I say. "But I don't want to do it if it'll upset you," I say.

"I'm fine with it, as long as you explain why to me next time you come over," she says. I smile and give her a small peck on the mouth.

"I can't wait," I say.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to keep everyone in character. Tell me if I got anyone OOC. Also, as the story goes on would you like me to do more on Delcan's past. Please give me advice, and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	8. Chapter 8 TAHITI

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC.**

**I hope you enjoy and al notes are at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 8 T.A.H.T.I.

I wake up to see that I'm in bed. I feel someone snuggling me, and turn my head to see that it's Darcy. I smile as I kiss her on the forehead, before getting out of bed. I go to the kitchen and work on breakfast in bed. I then get interrupted by a ringing sound. It was my phone on the table. I look at it to see Coulson ringing me and answer it. "Hello," I say.

"There something we need to tell you about," Coulson says. He pauses. "About Skye," he says.

"What is it?" I ask, a bit concerned by how Coulson's acting.

"She's been… shot," he says.

"But she's okay, right?" I ask.

"We are bringing her to a SHIELD facility with doctors that'll do everything they can to save her, and Jemma's doing everything she can to keep Skye alive," he says.

"Where do I meet you?" I ask.

* * *

Scene change.

Me and the rest of the team are sitting in a room, except Coulson who's on the phone with someone. "I'm here. That's unacceptable. I need to speak to Director Fury immediately, please," Coulson says, to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Why didn't I stop her? I could've," Fitz says.

"As if you could stop Skye from doing anything she set her mind to," Jemma says.

"I shouldn't have let her go after Quinn herself. What was I thinking?" Fitz says.

"It's not your fault. She shouldn't have been there. I'm her SO. It's on me," Ward says.

"The one to blame is the man who shot her. Ian Quinn. He's responsible," May says.

"Yes, the message is I have an agent dying and there are questions only he can answer," Coulson says, before declining the call.

* * *

Time skip.

A nurse comes in. We all get up. "How is she?" Coulson ask.

"Not good. The shot perforated her stomach and penetrated the large and small intestines," She says. My eyes glow bright blue. "We resected what we could, but there's been too much damage," she says.

"So what's next?" Coulson asks.

"We can keep her comfortable, but you'll need to make a decision or not you wanna keep her on life-support," the nurse says. I clench my fist.

"You're saying there's nothing to be done?" Coulson asks. There is a pause.

"I'm saying you need to call her family. Get them here as soon as possible," the nurse says.

The nurse looks over to me, Fitz and Jemma, before turning back to Coulson. "In that case. I'm very sorry," she says. The lights in the room start to flicker and my eyes glow brighter. I take a deep breath in and the lights stop flickering and my eyes go back to normal. I then walk out of the room without a word.

* * *

Scene change.

I open the door to the interrogation room. I look to see the infamous Ian Quinn. "Finally. I was beginning to think…," Quinn says, before I fire a beam of electricity at him that knocks him into the wall.

"Wait! You can't!" Quinn begs. I then grab him with electricity and suspend him in the air.

"Why? Because you're as defenseless as Skye was?" I ask, before bashing him into the wall.

I then push him from side to side, bashing him into the corners of the room. "Declan! Declan!" Coulson says. I bash him into the wall as hard as I can before I let him go. I look over to see Coulson, Ward, and May. "Outside. Now," he says. I reluctantly go outside.

* * *

Scene change.

"He deserves that. H deserves to die. Not Skye," I say.

"Agreed. But right now. Quinn doesn't matter. Only Skye does and I need your help," Coulson says.

"You heard what the doctors said," I say.

"He said there was nothing more they could do for her. But there are doctors who brought me back from the dead. If they can do that, I'm betting they can save Skye," Coulson says.

* * *

Scene change.

A man walks over to Ward and me. "Agent Grant Ward," he says as they shake hands.

"Trip," Ward says. "Is Garret upstairs?" He asks as he lets go of Trip's hands.

"Yeah," Trip says. "Who's this," he asks pointing to me.

"Declan," I say.

Trip turns back to Ward. "You know, Garrett still talks about that 1000 yard shot you took in Bandung," Trip says.

"It was 2000," Ward corrects. "So what are you doing here?"

"Man, this is like the playboy jet," Trip says. Trip playful slaps Wards shoulder. Trip chuckles. "I mean; a guy could get a soft bunk in space like this. How did Coulson swing such a sweet ride?"

"He died," I say.

"That's tight," Trip says. "You want to point me to the box you're keeping Quinn in? H.Q. ordered Garrett to haul his *** to the Fridge for questioning," he says. Trip then sees the Bar. "Is that a full bar?"

"You're welcome to it. But Quinn stays put till Coulson says otherwise," Ward says.

"Come on, man. Garrett was your S.O., too, so you know how this works," Trip says.

"Why don't you remind me?" Ward says.

"Garrett wants Quinn. It's my job to make sure Garrett gets what he wants. Now where is he?" Trip says.

"Can't help you with that," Ward says.

"No worries. I'll find Quinn myself. I'm sure he's tucked between the Jacuzzi and the squash court," Trip says, before attempting to walk away.

Ward grabs him by the sleeve of his shirt. Trip punches Ward in the chest, which I very much enjoyed watching. Trip and Ward then start tackling each other. I blast the ground in front of them, causing them to stop and look at me. "Enough," I say.

"Agent Ward. Mister Diaz. Stand down," Coulson says, walking into the room with somebody. "Agent Garrett and I have come to an agreement. He convinced H.Q. he could interrogate Quinn here on our plane as we continue to Bethesda," Coulson says.

"Well I'm a bit of a sweet talker when I need to be. You wouldn't believe what I could talk with this son of a gun into," Garrett says. Garrett talks directly to Ward. "Good seeing you, son," Garrett says, shaking Wards hand.

"You, too, sir. Thank you," Ward says.

"Saving the girl's top priority. And she might know something," Garrett says.

* * *

Scene change.

"The guest house is not a SHIELD facility. We don't know who or what's in there. Be prepared for potential resistance," Coulson says.

"No contact from inside?" Garrett asks.

"I've tried every known channel. No response," May says.

"Place could be abandoned," Ward says.

"Let's hope not. We need the people inside to work on Skye," Coulson says.

"Simmons is preparing Skye to move at a moment's notice, sir," Fitz says.

"Trip can help. He's had med-tech training," Garrett says.

"Good. We do our job right, this will all go peacefully," Coulson says.

"What if they don't wanna help us?" I ask.

"I'll say, 'pretty please'," Garrett says.

"We need the doctors alive and the place intact. If it does go sideways, Fitz. I need you down there to determine what Simmons can use to help Skye," Coulson says. Fitz nods. "And then we take it. Let's move," Coulson says. Ward, Garrett, Coulson, Fitz and me leaving, with Ward and Garrett holding guns. We walk over to a door in the side of the mountain. We look up at the security camera.

"How was the drive from Istanbul?" a voice says over the camera.

"Countersign?" Coulson asks.

"No clue," Garrett replies.

"Never heard of it," Ward says.

"I can't find it in any of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protocol directives," Fitz says.

"This is agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D. We don't know the counter but we have a team member in dire need of medical assistance. We know she can be treated here. Open the doors, maybe we can work something out. Do you copy?" Coulson says.

"How was the drive from Istanbul?" the voice repeats.

"We're looking for medical assistance. A person's life is at stake. Will you help us?" Coulson says.

"How was the drive from Istanbul?" The voice repeats.

"'Pretty please' it is," Garrett says, and Ward shoots the camera. Fitz hacks into the machine.

* * *

Time skip.

We're standing on top of an elevator. Fitz had hacked into a camera in there and was looking throw it. "There's an antechamber and a set of glass doors. Can't see much beyond that. Lights are all out," Fitz says.

"Well they know where coming. Let's go say hello," Coulson says. Ward then drops down.

"Clear," he says. We then drop down after him. Fitz was the last one.

"Comms are down. There's too much mountain on top of us," he says.

"Trust me it's better," Garrett says. "You don't want them hearing the horrible death where walking into," he adds. Fitz has a blank face. "Humour, son. You Brits are too serious. Presides if the job was easy…," Garrett says, before being interrupted.

"It wouldn't be any fun," Ward says.

"I'm not afraid. Not yet," Fitz says. he walks forward. "I suspect the real danger won't happen until we breach that bullet proof glass," Fitz says. he turns to a door. "Probably a stairwell back to the surface," he says. We reach the bulletproof glass door.

"I'll go first. You know what they always say. The bulletproof man should always be the first to walk into a death trap," I say. I then look directly at Coulson. "I' can open it, sir. Just say the word," I say.

"Once we get inside, everybody find cover," Coulson orders. "All right, gentlemen, here we go," Coulson says. I then blast the door with a beam of energy, shattering it. Everyone gets in and gets behind cover. A shadowed figure fires at us. "We've come for medical assistance but if you continue firing on us, we will defend…," Coulson says but is interrupted by gunfire. I turn to Coulson with a grin on my face.

"I got this," I say. I then jump out from behind my cover. The bullets fly at me but, a barrier of energy appears around my skin, deflecting the bullets. I then fire a beam of electricity at him. I then for the first time notice the second one. He fires on me. A beam of electricity comes out of my hand and flops to the floor. I then swing it at him and knock him into a wall, knocking him unconscious. I turn back around to see Garrett stunned, and the others watching in awe. "Fitz, is that what I think it is?" I ask, pointing to a timer.

"Semtex. The whole place is rigged to blow," Garrett says, staring at the ceiling.

"There's enough explosives to bring down the whole mountain on top of us," Fitz says.

Ward picks up the timer. It reads 095371 "Sir, less than ten minutes," Ward says. Coulson walks past Ward. "It's probably a failsafe. If the guards had eliminated us, they'd stop the timer," Ward continues.

"Since they didn't….," Coulson says, but is interrupted by Fitz.

"There's some kind of emergency override. Skye could probably get past it, but I can't hack the panel, which means we're trapped in here," Fitz says.

Coulson turns to Garrett. "You're the guy who taught Ward how to disarm nuclear bombs. Figure out a way to get out of here," he says. He then turns to Fitz and me. "Let's go find the drug," he continues.

* * *

Time skip. **(I'm going to skip some scenes because they won't change much).**

Fitz and me run in. We see Jemma giving Skye chest compressions. "We found it," Fitz says.

"What is it? And how much? Injected where?" Jemma asks, continuing to give Skye chest compressions

Ward presses a button on his ear piece. "May get us off the ground or it'll fall out from under us," he says.

* * *

Small time skip.

Jemma sticks the needle in Skye's arm. Coulson runs in the room. "No don't give it to her!" he shouts. I give him a look. Jemma turns to Coulson.

"I was losing her anyway. What harm can it do?" she replies. Coulson looks at Skye. Then we all look at the screen monitoring her heart beat.

"Come on, girl," Trip says. There was a beep.

"It's working," Garrett says. I let out a huge sigh. Jemma smiles. Then Skye gasps. Skye then flings her chest in the air. I hear rapid beeping from the heart beat monitor.

"She's spiking!" Jemma shouts. Skye gasps for air.

"Stop it! How can we stop it? Skye!" Ward shouts. Jemma looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"I don't know," Jemma says.

"Skye!" Coulson shouts.

"Do something! We have to do something!" Fitz shouts. Skye gasps. Then her body drops to the bed. The beeping starts to slow down.

"Her heartbeat. She's stabilizing," Jemma says.

"Simmons?" Coulson says.

"Can someone tell me what we just saw?" Ward asks.

"Girl's a fighter. What was that stuff you gave her?" Trip says.

"I don't know. All I know is that it worked," Jemma says.

"You're a real miracle worker," Trip says. A tear runs down Jemma's eye.

"You did it," May says. Coulson turns back to look at her before looking back to Skye. Coulson then walks out of the room. May turns to Garrett "Something happen down there?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. One minute he was fine, the next it was like he had seen a ghost," Garrett says.

* * *

**Okay, I'm planning on doing a chapter with the x-men. Minus Wolverine since he's not with the x-men at the moment. Do you have any suggestions? Also, what villains would you like Declan to face. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	9. Chapter 9 Emma Frost

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC.**

**Also, I'm altering actors for Emma and Jubilee are portrayed, since neither of them got enough screen time to flesh out a character, especially Jubilee. Jubilee is gonna be portrayed by Ellen Wong and Emma's gonna be portrayed by Kathryn Winnick. I'm also changing Psylocke's portrayal since I never really liked her in any x-men movie she's been in. She will be portrayed by Naomi Scott.**

**Like always I hope you enjoy and all other note's will be at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Emma Frost

I pull up the motorcycle at x-mansion. I walk in to the mansion. I see a few familiar faces. "Jean, Scott, Storm," I say. I then raise an eyebrow. "Where's Rogue?" I ask.

"She's in her room, making sure she has everything she needs for your date," Scott says bluntly.

"Thanks," I say just as bluntly. I then walk up the stairs to her room. I knock on her door. "Hey, beautiful, can I come in?" I ask.

"Um, yeah," she says. I open the door to find her standing in a room in a dress, with several dresses heaped on the floor. She looks embarrassed.

I chuckle before saying in a teasing tone, "You know there's still three and a bit hours till our date."

"Jerk," she says, throwing a worn dress.

I smile, before asking sincerely, "Are you alright?"

She sighs and then says, "Yes, but I'm kinda nervous."

"Hey," I say, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything's gonna be fine." Rogue puts her hand on my check and leans in. I do the same and our lips were about to meet when there was a knock on the door.

We pull back and look to Scott who standing in the doorway. "We found a new mutant and the girls were wondering if you'd like to help recruit her before you go out for your date," Scott says.

"I'll talk to Rogue about it and then I'll come and let the girls know," I say. Scott nods and leaves.

"So yo want to go?" Rogue asks.

"Yeah, but I promise I'll be back before our date," I say.

"Alright, but be careful," Rogue says.

I grab a strand of Rogue's hair. "For you," I say. I kiss her on the forehead. "Anything," I add. I then walk out.

* * *

Scene change.

Scott, Jean, and me are walking through the mail. We look through the mail. After several minutes, Jean says, "I've found her." She is looking directly at a girl, in her teens, in a jacket that looks like it's from the ninety's, yet stylish and red sunglasses on top of her head. She had black hair and seemed to be talking to a lady next to her. The woman next to her was in a very revealing white outfit and had blonde hair. The blonde haired woman walks off. I then walk over to the younger girl, with Jean and Scott behind me.

"Hey, I'm Declan, do you mind if me and my friends talk to you," I say.

"Alright," she says. I sit next to her.

"Um, me and my friends are from a place, Charles Xavier's school for the gifted, and we came to offer you a home," I say.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she says.

"Please, just hear us out," I say.

"I'm not interested," she says. She turns to walk away.

"_We're mutants, just like you," _Jean says to the girl, telepathically. She stops in place.

"The schools a place where people like us can live and learn in peace," I say. I take a step closer. "Please, all we want to do is help you," I add. The girl opens her mouth to say something but I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I see her and Jean cover their mouths in shock, and Scott steps back. People scream and run for their lives. I look down to see a purple glowing blade straight through my chest. I see Jean try to attack whoever's behind me but the blonde woman from before stops her with a psychic shield. The woman behind me pulls out the blade and I fall to the ground in pain. I see her easily knock out Scott before she knocks me out by kicking me in the face.

I wake up in an abandoned warehouse with the blonde woman and the woman who knocked me out in front of me. I look to see both Scott and Jean unconscious and strapped to chairs. "Where's the girl?" I ask angrily.

"Here. She came with us willingly," the blonde woman says. "Look, I'm sorry about my friend she has bit of a battle craze. I'd like to talk this out like civilized mutants," she says. I take a moment to think it through.

"If we're going to talk this through I'll at least need to know who I'm talking to," I say.

"Emma Frost, the White Queen of the Hellfire Club," the blonde says.

"I'm Declan Diaz, The Conductor, member of the Champions and the x-men," I say.

"And my friend here is Betsy," Emma says. I nod.

"So what are you doing to the girl?" I ask.

"Jubilee? I took her to my school for mutants. It's a lot like Xavier's except I don't give my students false hope that human's will one day except us," Emma says.

"We can't quit believing that humans can except us," I say.

"Why? They treat us like we are freaks of nature? Why should we except they'll change? What hope is there for them?" Emma asks.

"As soon as we give up hope, we will never find out," I reply. "As soon as we give in to hate, we become the people we hate so much. I know they can change because I've meet people who've excepted me," I add.

Emma chuckles before saying, "You're naïve."

"Maybe, but today's not the day I find out if I am," I reply.

"I'm guessing you won't want to join me?" Emma asks.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," I say.

Emma sighs. "Alright, you can take your friends and go," she says.

"I'm not leaving unless you let me do two things," I say.

"And what are they?" Emma asks.

"I get to see Jubilee, and see if this is what she wants," I say.

"The second?" she asks.

"If she wants to come back with me, she can," I say.

She pauses for a moment and considers it before offering her hand, "Deal," she says. We shale hands.

After a while I convinced Jubilee to come with us back to x-mansion and Emma had been true to her promise. And I missed the time we booked for my dinner with Rogue. So me and Rogue go out in the forest and have a picnic. She talks about her time growing up, and I talk about my time with the champions. We laugh at each other's jokes and just stay out there until night. We cuddle throughout the night, as we stargaze and tell each other the odd things we see in the star's consolations. We get lost in the night, and we only realize it when we see the sunrise. Rogue and me share a passionate goodnight kiss. One thing was for sure, I was happier now then I've been in a long time.

* * *

**How was that chapter? I had a fun time writing this chapter. Also would you like me to give Rogue her abilities to fly, super strength, etc. from the comics. Please give me any suggestions you might have and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sif vs Lorelei

**Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel, because if I did there would be a lot more Sif.**

**Evans 2814: I will update devil's and Titan's sometime, but I'm not quite sure when it'll be out.**

**I hope you enjoy, and as always all notes are at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Sif vs. Lorelei

This week I sensed an Asgardian sneak onto earth. Almost undetectable. Almost. I found the place the Asgardian came to earth from, a place called Death Valley. I tracked the Asgardian for a while with no luck finding the when an Asgardian portal opened up a lot less subtly. I expect S.H.I.E.L.D. already knows about it and are coming. I fly over to see what it is. A few hours later I see S.H.I.E.L.D. cars coming. They stop in front of me. "I've expected you to come an hour ago," I say. I then look up. "But it seems you are right on time," I add. Then a rainbow portal hits right in front of me. And when it disappears, it leaves a symbol on the ground as well as a female warrior.

"Yep. Definitely Asgardian," Ward says.

"Running facial recognition," Fitz says. "Okay, I got her. I don't have a name, but I can confirm she was in New Mexico fighting with Thor and his mates. She's on our side," Fitz says.

"Stand down. She's a friendly," May says walking over while the warrior does the same.

"You are of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she asks.

"Yeah," Ward replies.

"I'm Lady Sif. Of Asgard. Your world is in grave danger," she says.

"You mean the Asgardian who popped up a week ago?" I ask.

"Lorelei," Sif says, with a nod.

* * *

Scene change.

"How'd you track Lorelei?" Sif asks.

"I can kinda see electricity," I explain.

"Ah, you're the mortal thunderer Thor told me about," Sif says.

"Yeah," I say, not sure about how I felt about the name Thor gave me. "And Asgardian energy is different, so all I have to do, is get close enough and I can feel the energy of an Asgardian. So if we're close to Lorelei, I'll know," I say.

Sif nods. "Thank you, friend thunderer," she says.

"Please, call me Declan," I say.

"Alright, friend Declan," she says. The door opens and we urn to see Coulson and May enter. Sif grabs the arm of her sword. "What dark magic is this? Thor said you perished at the hands of Loki," Sif says.

"And he was right. For a while, anyway," Coulson says. Sif lowers her hand away from her sword. "But Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve. Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. had a few of their own," Coulson says.

"Thor will be glad to hear it. He considers you a friend," Sif says.

"I feel the same. Which is why I'd prefer he hear it from me, if that's okay," Coulson says. Sif nods. "I understand you're looking for someone?" Coulson says.

"I am hunting her. Lorelei. 600 years ago, she used her powers to wreak havoc cross the Nine realms. To command armies, bring down kings, empire," Sif says.

"What kind of powers are we talking about? Strength? Speed?" Ward asks. I already know the answer since the Enchantress told me when she brainwashed me.

"Sorcery. She bends and shapes the will of men to her own purpose," Sif says.

"Only men? Her powers don't work on women?"

"No," Sif says, walking closer. "Men have an inherent weakness we do not share," Sif says. May smiles.

"The very sound of her vice can ensnare most. For the rare man who can resist, it's her voice joined by her touch that will overpower his will," Sif says.

"So how do we stop her?" Coulson asks.

Sif grabs a necklace off of her suit. "With this," Sif says. She places it on the table. "It prevents her from speaking. She wore one like it for centuries while locked in prison. She escaped when the Dark Elves invaded Asgard, and came her using Loki's secret pathways between worlds," Sif explains.

"Do we know where she is now?" Ward asks.

"All I know is the Bifrost delivered me at her last known location," Sif says.

"Mostly small towns out that way. Let's start looking for unusual activity within a few hundred-mile radius. Burglary, theft, assault. If this woman's used to ruling over empires, she's gonna be hard to please," Coulson says.

* * *

Scene change.

Coulson and me walk in to see May, Ward, and Fitz talk. "Sometimes it's hard to distinguish friend from foe," May says, holding an ICER.

"This way we can take out either," Coulson says.

"Where's lady Sif?" Fitz asks.

Right then Sif jumps down right next to me. _'If that wasn't a good entrance line, I don't know what is,'_ I think.

"Shall we," she says.

* * *

Scene change.

We hope out of the car. "Lorelei's tastes run toward palaces," Sif says, as she pulls out her sword and walks forward. "castles. This is far more humble than her usual abode," Sif says.

"The draw wasn't the place, it was the man power," Ward says. Coulson turns to the policemen

"How many men does she have in there. Have you seen the suspect?" Coulson asks. I then see a trace of Lorelei's touch on them

"Yes, we have," he says. I raise my arms as he raises his gun. "And she's beautiful," he says, he fires at us. Luckily I create an electrical shield that protects us from the bullets. I then aim my fingers at him and fire a controlled beam, powerful enough to knock him out without causing any permanent damage. Then two more attack and from behind their cars. Fire back but miss them. I get behind cover and the energy from my shield returns to my gauntlets. SHIELD fires at them.

"Pretty hard to get off a clean shot," Ward says.

"Your Ladyship, can you give us a little cover?" Coulson asks. Sif walks over to a van and kicks it, pushing it to cover us. "Very literal interpretation," he mutters to himself. "Thank you, he says. He then hits a cop with an ICER. Ward does the same.

"All clear," Ward says.

"Men, stay outside Let Sif take Lorelei," Coulson says. Sif walks over to the door. "Ward, head out back. Surround the building," he says.

* * *

Scene change.

Sif hits the wall, if it wasn't made of Vibranium, I'm sure it'd break. "Lorelei's treachery remains unchanged, no matter the world," Sif says.

"We'll find them. Every agent in the area is looking," Coulson says.

"To what end, hmm? The collar has been broken," Sif says, slamming said collar on the table. "Short of death, we have no means to end her enchantment," Sif says.

"Let me worry about that. Stay here," he says, walking to her. "And try not to punch a hole in the airplane," Coulson says, before walking out. Sif then walks around the room in circles.

"Sif, please calm down," I say.

"How can I stay calm, while Lorelei uses her power to take over this world," Sif says.

"Hey, walking around the room, collecting uncontrollable anger is only helping the enemy," I say.

Sif takes a deep breath in. "Your right, friend Declan," Sif says.

"You wanna talk about what ever has gotten you so angry?" I ask. Sif opens her mouth. "And don't say it's about protecting this world, I can see that it's more than that," I add. Sif closes her mouth. Sif stays quiet. "The team won't need us until they find Lorelei's which'll probably take hours. And I won't tell anyone, it'll be a secret amongst friends," I say.

"Lorelei, took the man I care for, under her spell. So enchanted, he forsook his family, his friends, me," Sif says.

"That would be horrible," I say. I then stop and think for a second. "But it must have hurt him too. To hurt the woman, he loves," I say.

"He- he is in love with another," Sif says sadly.

"Oh," I say. "Did you tell him how you feel?" I ask.

"I- I was too scared he'd reject me," she says.

"Well whoever he is, he must've been a fool to not see how great you really are," I say.

"Thank you, friend Declan," she says.

"Sif, can I tell you something, I haven't told anyone else?" I ask.

"Of course, friend Declan," Sif says.

"Almost a year ago, I was a part of a team. A team which felt like family. And in it was a girl, Mayday, she and me had known each other for almost our entire lives, and over time I feel in love with her. When I told her how I felt, she told me she was in love with someone else. Me and her stayed friends, but my heart was broken. That day I learn an important lesson; sometimes you have to wait for someone who loves you just as much as you love them," I explain. Sif is just staring at me. "Sorry if my advice offended you," I say quickly.

"No, it's just you're… wise beyond your years, friend Declan," Sif says. "Thank you for the wisdom," she says.

"I'll go, get prepared for battle, if that's fine with you, milady," I say, the last part as goofy as I can. Sif nods. I then walk out.

* * *

Scene change.

We got back from a bust in trying to find Ward. "No sign of them in any surveillance around the city," Fitz says.

"It was a long shot. Ward knows how we work, knows to avoid cameras. Well I expanded my search. Got satellite support running. We'll find them. I do have a bit of good news. I fixed Lorelei's neck collar," Fitz says.

"Let me inspect it to be sure," Sif says. "Asgardian metal is much different from the ore of this planet," she explains.

"Sure, but I think you'll find it snuff. It's in your room," Fitz says. He, Sif and me walk off.

* * *

Scene change.

"Asgardian metal is so dense, just have to find the right tools, really. But you'll see. Not a scratch on it," Fitz says, he and Sif walk in the room, while I stay outside it. Sif sees the neck collar and grabs it. "Because, yes, I am that good," he says.

"Well done. You really are quite clever," Sif says, so amazed by the neck collar that she does notice that Fitz sneaks out of the room until he closes the door and locks it. II then walk over to go over to protect Lorelei like she ordered me too.

* * *

Scene change.

May is running but she stops when she sees me standing next to Lorelei in the doorway. "Aren't you the brave one?" Lorelei asks.

"You took my plane. I want it back," May says.

"Well, we can't always take what we want," Lorelei says, walking closer to May. "Actually, I can," she says. May attempts to hit Lorelei but I fire a beam of electricity at her knocking her back. Lorelei turns to me and smirks. "Kill her for me, slowly," Lorelei says.

"As you command, your majesty," I say. May groans as she gets up on her knees. I create an energy sword. Ward walks in, which means Sif is out the airlock.

"I will retrieve Sif's sword. It will look better in my hand," Lorelei says.

"Declan, you don't want to do this," May says.

I chuckle darkly. "Oh, actually, I think I do," I say.

"Fight it. I know you, you're a fighter," May says.

"No. With Lorelei, I'll never feel pain or lose again," I say. Lorelei then pulls me into a kiss.

"His heart now beats in concert with mine and mine alone," Lorelei says.

"He's stronger than you think, and he's nobody's puppet," May says. Lorelei then walks off to retrieve Sif's sword.

I then see May running at me and I blast her into the wall with a beam and use it to hold her there.

"Ward? Declan? I think we have a big problem!" Fitz says. I look to Ward.

"You deal with her, I'll protect our queen," I say, and Ward nods. I release May and rush over to Sif's room. I open the door to see Sif and Lorelei engaged in a sword fight. I blast Sif into the wall with a beam of electricity. Sif charges at me but I create a sword made of electricity. Our swords clash. She bashes me into a wall. I head butt her, knocking her backwards. I then hit her sword knocking it out of her hand and then blast her in the center of her stomach. She stumbles backwards. I punch her in the face, knocking her to the ground. I look to Lorelei. "What are your orders, my queen," I say.

"Kill her," Lorelei orders. I get on top of Sif and aim my sword at her head. I lift it up and push it down but stop right before I hit her. "What are you doing, I said kill her," Lorelei says.

"Talk about timing, professor," I mutter to myself, before firing a beam of electricity at Lorelei knocking her to the floor. I then get up and offer my hand to Sif. She grabs it and I pull her up.

"How," she asks.

"A psychic friend," I reply. Sif gives me a nod. Sif then grabs her sword before walking over to Lorelei with her sword in front of her to protect herself.

"Kill me. I'd rather die than go back to that place," Lorelei says.

"You will not get off that easy," Sif says.

"Why? It's what you want. I can see it in your eyes. Or would you rather hear about how the man you loved followed me around like a dog? Hear of his touch, his kiss, the look in his eyes when I…," Lorelei says, but is interrupted by Lorelei putting the neck collar on her neck.

"You were saying," Sif says. I can't help but chuckle.

Sif and me walk out, holding Lorelei prisoner. We see Ward and May. "It's me. Okay? I'm back," Ward says.

"he speaks the truth," Sif says. May then punches him.

"Good to know," May says.

* * *

Scene change.

"My apologies. The damage done to you're flying boat was unfortunate," Sif says.

"It's seen worse," May says.

"I assure you. Lorelei will be punished severely for the crimes against your people," Sif says.

"It must've been hard for you. After everything she did. To move past it, to let it go," Coulson says.

"Odin ordered her back alive. As one of his warriors, I bow to his will," Sif says.

"Regardless of what it cost you?" Coulson says.

"Much like you're S.H.I.E.L.D. we are bound by our code," Sif says. "I am honored to have fought by your side," Sif says. She then walks out with Lorelei.

I turn to Coulson and May. "Tell the others I say goodbye," I say. I then follow Sif.

"So I guess this is where we say 'goodbye'," I say, to Sif.

"No, this is where I say 'thank you'," Sif replies.

"For what?" I ask. "The butt save?"

"The advice," Sif says.

"You're going to take it," I say. Sif nods.

"I'm sure you'll find someone special, you deserve it," I say. Sif nods and smiles. I then fly off.

"Yes, I'm sure I will," Sif says, once I'm out of ears range, as she dreamily looks off to where I left.

* * *

**Well, how was that? I'm not sure what I'm going to do next. Any suggestions? Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	11. Chapter 11 Armor Wars Part 1

**Disclaimers: I own nothing expect my OC. I don't own Marvel and make no money out of this.**

**Hope you enjoy, and like always the notes are at the bottom of the chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Armor Wars Part 1

I walk into my room in Stark tower and start packing my things. Pepper then walks in. "What're you up to?" Pepper asks.

"Packing. I'm planning on staying somewhere else," I reply.

"Well I really need your help," she says. I put a box of my belongings on my bed and walk over to Pepper.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Tony, he's acting worse than ever," Pepper says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Someone stole the specs of his armor and Tony's gone ballast. He' shutting everyone out, trying to take Rhodey's armor away, and he's staying up all night," Pepper explains.

"I'll help Tony with this and then I'm leaving," I say.

"Thank you," Pepper says.

"So, where's Tony?" I ask.

"He's in the lab," Pepper says. I nod and walk off to the lab.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks.

"Helping you, whether you like it or not," I say.

"No you're not, get lost kid," he says.

"I can help," I say.

"Name one way you can help me," Tony replies.

"Well for one, I'm a mutant with electrical powers, which could help if you get in a fire fight, and two, you can waste time trying to stop me from helping you or you can let me help and we get your armor away from the lunatics who stole it," I reply.

"Fine, but don't get in my way," Tony growls.

"So what have you found so far?" I ask.

"Just footage of the person who stole my suit specs," Tony says. he pulls up the footage and pauses it on the assassin. A woman in black with white hair.

"Black Cat," I say.

"You know who this is," Tony asks.

"Yeah, but she usually only robs museums and banks, so I'm baffled why she did this," I say. "I'll find out," I say.

"No you're taking me with you," Tony says.

"I have some reason's that I can't tell you, but I've got to give her the benefit of a doubt. And that means not taking you with me," I say. I sigh. "If this ends badly, then I'll take you next time and we'll do things your way, okay?" I say.

"Fine," Tony says.

* * *

Scene change.

I knock on the door. A white haired woman in a very revealing clothing answers the door. "Can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm looking for Felicia Hardy," I say.

"Well, handsome, you're in the right place, how boutcha come inside," Felicia says. I do and she closes the door behind her I walk over to the main room, and I turn to see Felicia walk over to me seductively. I was about to say something when she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a passionate kiss. First I was surprised, but after a few seconds I kiss her back, then I soon come to my sense and pull away. "Sorry, but we need to talk before we can do… 'this'," I say.

"Make it quick, I'm not known for being patient," Felicia says, with a smirk.

"I'm a friend of Tony Stark," I say. That causes her to jump back. "Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows who you are, and what you do at night, and if you want it to stay that way you're gonna have to tell me who you gave those specs to," I say.

"Throw in some fun and I might just do it," she says, as she wraps her arms my neck. I then push her into a wall and kiss her.

* * *

Time skip.

I climb off of Felicia under the bedsheets. She grabs a water bottle and takes a drink. "You're good," she says.

"So are you," I reply. "Now, you going to tell me who you sold the specs to?"

She sighs. "The mafia, Zeke Stane, Justine Hammer, and an organization called A.I.M.," Felicia says.

I get dress. I then turn to Felicia and say, "Alright, see you later, Cat."

I then walk off.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk into the lab. "Tony I…," I say, but am interrupted.

"Mister Stark, Mister Diaz," JARVIS says.

"What is it JARVIS?" Tony asks.

"You will want to see this," JARVIS says. JARVIS then puts on the news. It was a robbery and a hostage situation. Then a couple of the robbers run for their lives out of the bank they were in. Then a ball of flames stops them. The camera turns to two armored individuals. One yellow and orange with an orange helmet that wort of looks similar to a diver's. The other was a female in a black suit with orange glowing tattoo like things and no helmet, letting her blonde hair out. The females right hand was on fire but it didn't spread nor did it concern her. The man in orange and yellow put his hand up and a shockwave hit them and knocked the criminals out. They then walk over to the reporters.

"Who are you?" The reporters ask.

"Hello, people all over the globe. I'm Shockwave, and this is my partner Firebrand," the man in orange and yellow armor says, gesturing to the woman in black. She waves at the audience.

"And thanks to the technology given to us by Stane industries, we have the power to protect you," Firebrand says, pointing to the camera at the last bit.

"What the fu…," Stark says.

* * *

**Wow, third chapter in three days, pretty good. How was my first chapter of the first story arc in this story. This is going to go for a few more chapters before I finish the story arc. Also, I don't know much about Black Cat so I hope she was in character. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	12. Chapter 12 Armor Wars Part 2

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except OC. **

**I hope you enjoy and all notes are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Armor Wars Part 2

I look at an article, "Black Iron-man attacks bank". "Black Iron-man. Wow, that is so original," I say. Tony glares at me. "Sorry. So, who do you think this armor belongs to?" I ask.

"The specs are mine," Tony says.

"I meant who do you think is the ones who used it to steal from the bank!" I shout.

"Probably the mafia," Tony says.

"Which be the easiest to take down since, we don't know where A.I.M. is and it'd be illegal to attack either Stane or Hammer," I say.

"Sir, I've found the last known location of 'Black Iron-man'," JARVIS says. On the screen a security camera the 'black iron-man' lands in an abandoned building.

Stark then uses a hand signal to call mark 42, which flew over to him, and the armor formed on him. "So, I'm gonna guess that means we're gonna leave," I say. Stark walks out of the room. "Yep, definitely means we're gonna leave," I mutter, as I catch up.

* * *

Scene change.

Tony, in his armor, and me drop down in the middle of the mafia's not so secret base. "Surrender!" I shout. Unsurprisingly they fire at us. I create an energy shield and Stark fires at them. One is about to fire at me from behind but is blasted back by a ball of fire. "Oh, not these guys," I say. Me, Tony, Shockwave, and firebrand take down the Mafia members. Then Black Iron-man flies down and fires explosives down on us, knocking us off our feet before landing in front of us. Black Iron-man was in a version of the mark 3 armor only there was black instead of red and dark red instead of gold. Black Iron-man fires at Tony and Firebrand, knocking them through a wall and into the street. Black Iron-man flies out after them. Both me and Shockwave follow him outside to find that Stark, Firebrand and Black Iron-man are all fighting each other. "Guys, stop, we need to focus on the mafia guy," I say. the three continue fighting. "People will get hurt," I say. Shockwave fires a beam at me knocking me to the ground. I create an energy shield. "Stop," I say. He fires a continuous beam at me, breaking through my shield and knocking me into a wall. I fire a beam of electricity at him making him fall over. Firebrand and Iron-man are both firing continuous beams at each other, whilst Black Iron-man is flying away. I use my electricity to hold him and stop him from flying any higher. Black Iron-man aims his blasters at me, and Shockwave aims his blasters at me as well. Tony then uses his unibeam as well as his repulsors against Firebrands stream of fire which causes a shockwave that knocks me and shockwave over and makes my electricity disappear, causing Black Iron-man flies through the side of a building, and then crashes through the wall and falls on the road near the fight. I then see debris falling, which is above a pedestrian. I speed over to the person but the debris falls before I could stop it. Shockwave fires at me but I dodge it, turn around and retaliate with a beam that knocks him into a wall. Black Iron-man fires a beam at Tony and Tony charges at him. Firebrand fires a stream of fire at me and I attempt to block it with an energy shield but the fire goes straight through it and hits me. I fall to the ground coughing. Firebrand walks over to me with a flame ready in hand.

"Wish you didn't make me do this, cutie," she says. I get on my knees and hit the ground with my palm as hard as I can, and an orb of electricity circles around me. The energy orb hits Firebrand, knocking her back, and she hits the ground unconscious.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I say. I then look over to see Tony and Black Iron-man fight. Tony then fires a repulsor beam at full power blasting a whole through Black Iron-man. "No," I shout. I then see the suit was empty. I sigh. I get up and walk over to Tony. "How'd you know the suit was empty?" I ask.

"Let's go, we have plenty of work to do," Tony says. Tony then flies off.

* * *

**Well another chapter done. Are there any Iron-man villains you'd like to see? If there are, let me know. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, hopefully the next one will be a little longer. Please give me any advice you can think of and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	13. Chapter 13 Armor Wars Part 3

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC. All other characters belong to Marvel.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217: By Adrian Killich, do you mean the villian from Iron man 3? Because other than that I can't find out who he is. **

**I hope you enjoy and all notes are at the bottom**

* * *

Chapter 13 Armor War Part 3

"Tony Stark, a mysterious accomplice and two who work for, and are supplied weapons by, Ezekiel Stane, known to the press as Firebrand and Shockwave, these four, and a member of the mafia got into a fight in the streets of Manhattan which cost several people their lives. The court is still discussing whether or not to press charges," A reporter, Jeffrey Mace, explains on TV.

"Well that went well," I say, sarcastically. Tony sighs. "So, what know?"

"I don't know," Tony says.

"_Declan," _A familiar telepath calls telepathically, even over the telepathy I could hear the distresses in her voice.

"_Emma,"_ I reply telepathically

"_I need your help. I'm at the warehouse. I can't h-," Emma explains telepathically, before she stops speaking._

"_Emma! Emma!" _I shout telepathically.

"Tony, I need to help a friend, I'll be back," I say. I say before flying off in a rush. I fly over to the abandoned warehouse where Emma and Betsy kidnapped me, hoping that's what she meant by warehouse. I fly in to see Emma, Betsy, and several mutant students severely hurt. I then see the attackers, Shockwave and Firebrand. I jump down, casing both of the armored attackers to look at me. "Last warning, do not piss me off," I say, angrily.

"You friends with these mutant freaks?" Shockwave asks.

"I am, since I'm a mutant freak," I reply, almost growling the sentence. I then charge at the two mutant haters, as I run a stream of energy is released behind me. I create an energy sword in each hand, as Firebrand and Shockwave attack, for their attacks only to rebound off of me. I then hit them with a blade each as I charge knocking them into the wall.

"Retreat," Firebrand orders. Firebrand uses fire to make me unable to see where she ran off, and Shockwave fire a beam that breaks a hole through the wall which he escapes through. At the moment they aren't my focus, Emma, Betsy and her students are. I grab out my phone and type in a number.

"Hello," Jean Grey says.

"Jean, there's a group of mutants who attacked, they need medical assistance ASAP," I say.

"On our way," Jean says. I give her my location and then decline the call.

* * *

Scene change.

"How are they?" I ask.

"Well, Miss Frost," Jean says, with irritation in her voice. "and her students will be fine with a few days of rest, but the other girl, to keep her alive, I put her in a medically inducted coma," Jean explains.

I sigh. I see something on TV that catches my eye. "Today, the so called 'heroes', Firebrand and Shockwave, attacked a once abandoned building that became a small school for young mutants. Several young mutants and two teachers were harmed and their condition is unknown since multiple other mutants took them to an unknown location," Jeffrey Mace says, before continuing. "The two so called 'heroes' are being put on trial for attempt murderer, and Ezekiel Stane, the person who gave them the technology to do this, is also going to trial under suspicion of ordering the murder."

I sigh. "At least people still care about mutant children in this time," I mutter to myself.

I then hear my phone ring and see it's I.D. is Tony Stark. I answer it. "Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"I hacked into the polices network and have found out that the police have a little resistance with bring Ezekiel to justice. He has a suit, as well as the fact that Firebrand and Shockwave are guarding him. I'll need your help to stop them," Tony says.

"Where?" I ask.

"In his office in Stane industries," Tony says.

"I'll meet you there," I say. I decline the call, rush out the door, and transform into electricity, flying off.

* * *

Scene change.

I fly down, and a few seconds later Tony lands next to me. We walk in to see Zeke Stane wearing an armor, standing over unconscious cops. "Tony I've been expecting you and your friend," Zeke says. Standing next to Zeke is Firebrand and Shockwave.

"Tony what's the plan?" I ask.

"I'll take Stane, you take his minions," Tony says. Tony then flies at Stane and fires his repulsors at him. Stane fires yellow electricity, hitting the repulsor beam, shield himself from it.

I charge at Firebrand. She fires a fireball at me. I sidestep the fireball and it hits Shockwave, knocking him off balance. I then fire a beam of electricity at Firebrand which made her skid backwards. I then charge at her creating energy blades in both hands. I then get hit by a vibration knocking me to the ground. I see Firebrand creating a fire ball. I create a force field but the fire breaks through it and hits me knocking me on my back. I groan in pain and try to get up, only for Shockwave to punch me in the face. I spit blood. I then turn Shockwave and grab his ankle, and then send an electrical wave that blasts him back. Firebrand fires a stream of fire at me and I counter it with a stream of electricity. I get up to my feet. I then charge at her as I fire the stream of electricity at her stream of fire. I bash into her, knocking her over. "It's over, surrender," I say.

I then hear Tony scream as he's getting electrocuted by Zeke and can't move. I sigh and rush over to help Tony. I fire a beam of electricity at Zeke making him let go of Tony. He growls as he turns to me. He leaps at me and grabs me, electrocuting me. "Your suit may give you power over electricity, but I'm still the commander of electricity," I remark, before retaliating against Zeke by shocking him with a more powerful amount of electricity, frying the circuits in his suit.

"No, you fool! What have you done!" Zeke says.

"Don't be a sore loser," I reply before punching him out. I look around to see both Shockwave and Firebrand disappeared. I sigh. I then look over to Tony who's still on the ground. I help him up. "Wanna gift wrap him up for the police," I joke, gesturing to the unconscious Zeke. Tony chuckles.

"Thanks for the save, kid," he says.

* * *

**Alright? Any suggestions? Please review. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	14. Chapter 14 Armor Wars part 4

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except the idea and my OC. Everything else belongs to Marvel.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Armor Wars part 4

Toy Stark and me are staking out a military weapon testing ground. "I still don't think this is the best idea," I state.

"Justine Hammer, the daughter of the man who tried to kill me, is sealing my tech to god knows who, but could be some very dangerous people," Stark argues.

"Yeah, but-," I object, but get interrupted.

"And she could have made it even more dangerous than before," Stark continues.

I sigh, before replying, "I just think that if we get caught, Stane will give a lawsuit that might be enough to take the suit away from you."

"I get that, but this is just recon," Tony promises.

"Fine," I concede.

Stark then focuses in on the testing ground, probably using some sort of technology to enhance his vision. I use my electric vision to enhance my own vision. They then start the test and I see the weapon their testing, a giant 65 feet robot. "Sweet Christmas," I mutter. Tony then flies at full speed towards the robot. "Just recon," I repeat mockingly. "Yeah right." I then fly after Tony.

Tony fires his uni-beam at the robot which has little to no effect. The robot retaliates by firing back with a barrage of bullets from the machine on its wrist. Tony shakes from the impact of the bullet but continues to fly regardless. I charge in and rain down a humongous stream of electricity on the robot, causing it to wobble before regaining its footing. It then slaps me with its wrist causing me to fly into the ground. It aims its cannons at me but Tony fires at them knocking them away from me. The robot fires a beam of pure energy out of the center of it' forehead, causing Tony to freefall out from the sky. I fly over towards Tony, in energy form in an attempt to catch Tony but he regains control of his suit and uses his boot jets and repulsors to hover right above the ground. I reach him and transform back to human. "We're not going to beat this thing with raw power, we need a plan," I say.

"Yes, but it'll take both of us to distract it while coming up with a plan," Tony says. I sigh, reluctantly agreeing with him.

A missile them comes flying towards us. I use my energy to redirect the missile right back at the robot, hitting it at the center of the chest, knocking it back. Tony flies up to it and fires his uni-beam at the same spot as the missile knocking the robot even further back. I then leap up to the robot at inhuman heights with electricity flickering off of my body. I punch the robot in the center chest creating a dent this size of hulk's fist in the robot's chest. I fall the ground, while the robot stubbles back multiple steps before regaining its footing.

I turn on my communications device. "Tony is your suit able to absorb energy?" I ask him.

"Yes. Why?" Tony asks, still flying in the air.

"I have a plan then," I answer. "Aim you're uni-beam at the dent in the robot's chest and fire it on my signal," I order.

Tony adjust where he's flying, lining his uni-beam up with the robot's chest. I then fire a beam of as much energy as I could muster at Tony. "Now!" I shout. Tony then fires a larger brighter uni-beam blast that hits the robot right where I dented it, causing the robot to skid backwards. "It's working. It's actually working!" I cheer. The robot then shields his chest with by using his arms to block the beam. I can see the heavily damaged chest plate on the robot. The robots head turns to me. It then releases a dozen missiles all flying at me. I stop powering Tony up to create energy shields around me. The missiles all hit close to my energy shield, the explosion cause it to shatter and I get blasted back. As I hit the ground with a thud I struggle to maintain consciousness. I hear loud footsteps moving fast, and get up on my knees to see the robot punch Tony a few kilometers away. The robot then turns to me and I see it walking towards me and stop in front of me. It then lifts it foot above me and it drops down. I rush to create an energy shield above me, stopping the giant foot from squashing me. I groan. "Tony! Help!" I shout, in between pants.

Tony then flies over and fires several missiles hitting the robot in the center of the chest causing it to fall over. I get up and see that the robot's chest piece is destroyed and you can see its power source. Tony aims his arm, with a clenched hand and a missile above it. Some of the robot's technology had been destroyed by Tony's missiles, including a device that had cloaked a man controlling the robot from inside its head. "Tony, wait!" I shout but Tony had already fired the missile. I then turn to energy and fly into the robot's head and retrieved the man inside before exiting and trying to fly as far away from the explosion as possible. The explosion hit me, but my electrical shield coated around my skin protected me, but the other man wasn't so lucky and got knocked out of my hands by the explosion. When I land I crawl over to the man and use my electric vision, showing me that he's barely alive. I sigh in relief. Tony flies down and lands next to me.

"Tony, you need… to get him… out of here," I say, between gasps.

"What about you?" Tony asks.

"I'll be fine, just get him out of here," I say. Tony reluctantly picks up the man and flies to a hospital.

* * *

Scene change, Tony Stark's P.O.V.

I watch through the windows as the doctors are giving that scumbag help. I think back to the battle with the robot.

* * *

Flashback.

I fly over and fire several missiles hitting the robot in the center of the chest causing it to fall over, destroying is chest place. I aim my missile launcher at the exposed power core.

"Mr. Stark," JARVIS says.

"What?" I ask, irritated.

"I detect that there is someone inside the robot. If you destroy the power core the explosion will surely kill him," JARVIS says.

"Tony. Wait!" Declan shouts.

"Just fire," I say. The missile fires and hits the power core.

* * *

End flashback.

I walk away.

* * *

Scene change, nobody's P.O.V.

"It worked just like you said it would, Stark's completely oblivious," Justine Hammer says, facing a screen with a blurred face on it.

"Of course he is. Stark's just an idiot in a tin can suit," a male voice comes across the screen.

"What about his partner?" Justine says.

"The Conductor," the voice says. The voice scoffs. "I've known him for several years. He's predictable. I know what he's going to do before he does," the voice says.

"Well, then we will be able to start projects 'Titanium' and 'Dynamo' without intrusion," Justine says. "Soon my lord, we will rule this world, as equals," Justine adds.

"No," the voice corrects, causing Justine to raise an eyebrow. "We won't be able to complete the plan alone. We must form a team. An… Alliance," the voice continues.

* * *

**Well that is the end of that chapter. Please review and give me any suggestions. I'm planning on this being the first story in a series and **_**"the voice" **_**is going to be one of the main villains in the series. I will leave you to guess who it is. And if you don't he'll be revealed later.**

**Anyway, next chapter will feature A.I.M. and the living laser and will be the final part of the armor war arc. And I promise it will end with a bang.**

**Then I'll be doing Captain America: Winter Solider.**

**After I'll finish off the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first season.**

**I hope you enjoyed and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	15. Chapter 15 Armor Wars part 5

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC and my ideas. The rest belongs to Marvel.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Armor Wars part 5

Declan Diaz's P.O.V.

"Mr. Stark, I've found out that Aldrich Killian, had bought an island prior to his death, and built a laboratory," JARVIS says.

"What island?" I ask.

"Boca Caliente," JARVIS says.

* * *

Scene change.

Tony and me fly in, only to have what look like yellow bee keepers aim hi-tech guns at us. "Kill the intruders," the leader shouts. They fire their high tech laser beams at Tony and me. We both dodge their attacks and retaliate by firing back. "Initiate project Laser and turn him on the heroes," the leader says. A scientist presses a button and a man in a purple armor flies down. The remaining conscious A.I.M. agents run away.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Tony asks as he steps forward only to et blast by a laser shot by the guy in purple armor. The guy in the purple armor transforms into energy and flies at me blasting me back.

"Don't make me hurt you," the guy in the suit says. His voice it didn't sound fully matured. He's just a kid.

"Look, kid, we don't want to hurt you. But these guys, they want to hurt others, the suit your wearing, they're going to make more of them and use them to hurt good people. Please," I say.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. But I need to do this. Don't make me do anything I don't want to," the kid says.

"Kid, I-," I say, but a repulsor blast hits the kid and interrupts me.

Tony then flies at the kid and punches him, knocking him to the ground. The kid then turns to electricity and rams into Tony knocking him into the ground. I then turn into electricity and fly at the kid. Me and him bash into each other while flying, knock us both back to normal. The kid gets up. "Stop! Don't make me kill you," he says. Before firing at me knocking me back further.

"I can't sit back and let AIM ruin people's lives. Stand with them and I'll have to stop you too, kid," I say, as I get up. The kid then turns into electricity and flies at me. I then fire electricity around him, caging him. He tries to break out of the cage but can't so he transforms back to normal, and I wrap the electricity around his armor, making him unable to move. "It's over, just surrender kid, I'm sure we can figure something out," I say. Then the armor uses as much power as it can, trying to break through my electrical barrier and ripping holes in it.

"Yeah, it's over," Tony says, before firing his uni-beam at the kid's armor, breaking my electrical cage, and causing the armor to glow in a way that didn't look good. Tony starts to fly. "We better get out of here before he explodes," he says.

I don't listen to him, instead rush over to the kid who is now on the floor. The kid's faceplate is broken off with some of the other part of the suit. "Hey, hey, everything's gonna be alright," I reassure the kid.

"I know that's a lie," the kid replies. He then hands me a photo of a girl. "She's the reason I'm doing this, my sister, Saundra. She and me are orphans, we live on the streets and she's… she's sick. I did this because they p-promised to help her," the kid says.

"Please, I'm going to figure a way to save you. Stop talking like this is the end," I say to him.

"J-just make sure my sisters alright," he says, with a tear falling from his face. The glow of the suit grows brighter.

"No, no," I whimper.

"Go, save yourself," the kid says.

"I'm not going to leave you," I reply.

"You have to," he says. I fly out crying. I land outside and the building explodes in a purple stream of fire.

"We better get out of here," Tony says landing next to me. I then punch him knocking him to the ground. "What was that for!?"

"You killed him! He didn't have to die. We could've taken him in and you killed him!" I shout. Walking over to him. Tony then fires his repulsors at me but they are ineffective against me. I continue walking forwards ignoring the blasts. I create an energy sword and hit his suit with it causing part of it to shatter off. He tries to get up but I hit him with the energy sword sending him tumbling backwards, his suit completely destroyed. I then walk over to him and pick him up by the collar.

"My suit," Tony says.

"No. That suit belongs…," I say before stopping. "Belonged," I correct. "To a hero. Not a selfish man child," I say, tossing him to the ground like he's nothing.

I walk and was about to fly away but I stop in my tracks. "You know, when I was a kid I idolized you," I say. I chuckle dryly. "Never meet your heroes, right?" I continue. I then fly off.

"Hey! How am I supposed to get off of here!?" Tony shouts.

Unknown to either of them, the remains of the armor the kid was wearing was still intact, and had a purple sphere of energy surrounding it for a moment before disappearing.

* * *

**I hope that was good? Please review and give me any suggestions. Tony and Declan won't be seeing each other until Age of Ultron but nothing'll be forgiven between them.**

**So next is going to be Winter Soldier followed by ending the Agents of Shield's first season.**

**Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	16. Chapter 16 Winter Soldier

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC. All other characters belong to Marvel and I don't own Marvel or get any profit out of this. This is purely for the entertain of me and the readers. If I owned Marvel, then Rogue would have her powers in the movies.**

**Well this is going to be my version of Captain America: Winter Soldier. I'd advise that you watch the movie before reading or some aspects won't make much sense.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review, favorite and/ or follow.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Winter Soldier

Declan Diaz's P.O.V.

I'm at Xavier's school for the gifted, which I've been living at with my girlfriend, Rogue, while also visiting Darcy while I can. I was walking through the walkway when I heard Rogue and the other girl's whispering, so I decided to eardrop.

"Do you know what's up with Declan. I'm getting worried, he ain't talking to me," Rogue whispers to the female x-men.

"I'm sure he's going to tell you what's up with him when he's ready," Jubilee assures her friend.

"I'm not sure. I learnt from Scott that men aren't the best at sharing their feelings," Jean whispers.

"Well maybe you should just talk to him about it," Storm whispers.

I walk out from corner I was hiding behind. "That sounds like a great idea," I say.

"How much of that did you hear?" Rogue asks.

"Quite a bit about me," I say.

"Sugah, I'm-," Rogue says, sounding concerned.

"I'm not mad, upset or anything," I say interrupting her. "I actually find it kinda cute how worried you're getting about me," I say, causing Rogue to blush a bit. "But I'm not quite ready to talk to you about what's going on…," I say. "…But when I am, you'll be the first I talk to about this, okay?" I ask.

"Okay," Rogue says. I smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding," I say.

"I should probably get ready for my classes," Rogue says.

"That's all right, we can talk about this some other time," I say. Rogue rushes off. I can't help but smile at how amazing my girlfriend is.

I then see Professor Xavier rushing across the hallway. I walk over. "Is everything all right Professor?" I ask.

"A friend of mine is in hospital and it doesn't look good, so I was going to get Scott to take me there," Charles says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Nick Fury," he says.

"What happened to Nick?" I ask.

"Some mercenary attacked, according to Maria," Charles says.

"I could take you, especially since I don't have a class, so it won't be an issue," I say.

"All right then, let's go," Charles says.

* * *

Scene change, the Triskelion.

I walk over, wheeling the Professor with me as we go over to the window, to see Fury getting performed on. "Who are you two?" Steve asks, the Professor and me.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, a dear and old friend of Director Fury," Charles says.

"And I'm Declan, Nick helped me when I fought the world had ended," I say. "It's nice to meet all three of you, I've heard such great things about you," I add. I then turn to Nick Fury who's in the middle of the procedure. "Just wish it was under better circumstances."

Then we hear shouting gaining our attention and we are all in shock when we found that Nick Fury is dead lining. "Defibrillator! I want him at charge one hundred," the doctor says.

"Don't do this to me, Nick," Natasha Romanoff pleads.

"Stand back, three, two, one. Clear!" the doctor shouts. Fury is given a shock with the defibrillator. Pulse?"

"No pulse," the male nurse says.

"No pulse," another doctor says.

"Okay. 200, please. Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear!" the original Doctor shouts. Fury is given another shock. "Give me epinephrine! Pulse?"

"Negative," the male Nurse replies.

"Don't do this to me, Nick. Don't do this to me," Natasha begs. The five of us watch the doctors as they continue to revive Fury but Fury is still showing as flat lining, Steve turns away as they finally call his time of death.

"What's the time?" the doctor asks.

"1:03 Doctor," a female Nurse says.

"Time of death, 1;03," the Doctor says.

* * *

Time skip.

Natasha, Steve, Charles and me are in a room where Fury's dead body has been laid out, Natasha is looking at Fury's body with tears running down her face, Maria Hill joins them.

"I need to take him," Maria says.

Steve goes over to Natasha. "Natasha," Steve says. She doesn't respond, instead she tenderly touches Fury's head then turns and walks out, Steve follows her. "Natasha!"

I then notice that both Maria and Chares are out of focus, it's like there concentrated on talking physically. _"Declan, Fury's alive. Maria says that he's faking his own death and they'll explain in a private location,"_ Charles says psychically.

"_What!?" _I shout psychically.

* * *

Time skip.

So, we got to a secure location and Maria explained everything. That HYDRA has been inside S.H.I.E.L.D. as a parasite using its resources to rebuild itself, that Fury faked his death to so that HYDRA would advance and he can see who's friend and who's foe, and she also told me about project insight, which I really, really didn't agree with.

"Whose bright idea was it to build a weapon that could kill anyone, at any area of the world?" I ask.

"Are you going to help or not," Maria asks.

"I'll help clean up your mess," I say. Maria shakes her head annoyed at me.

* * *

Time skip.

I see Maria lead Natasha, who's losing a blood because of a wound, as well as Stave and some guy I've never meet before. "GSW. She's lost at least a pint," Maria says, referring to Natasha.

"Maybe two," Sam says.

"Let me take her," A doctor says.

"She'll want to see him first," Maria says, she then takes the three of them to Fury ad they are shocked to see that he's alive.

"About damn time," Fury says, as the doctor starts to treat Natasha's wounds. "Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, one hell of a headache," Fury lists.

"Don't forget your collapsed lung," the doctor says.

"Oh, let's not forget that. Otherwise I'm good," Nick says.

"They cut you open, your heart stopped," Nat replies.

"Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it," Nick says.

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve asks.

"Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful," Maria says.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust," Nick says.

* * *

Time skip.

Nick looks a picture of Peirce. "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, "Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues," Nick says.

"We have to stop the launch," Nat says.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore," Nick says. Fury opens a case containing three chips.

"What's that?" I ask. Spoking the guy that I didn't know before, Sam Wilson.

"Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized," Maria says.

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own," Nick says.

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die," Maria says.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left...," Nick says, but gets interrupted.

"We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D.," Steve says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this," Nick says.

"You gave me this mission; this is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed," Steve says.

"Why do you think we are meeting in a cave? I noticed," Nick says.

"And how many paid the price before you did?" Steve replies.

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes," Nick says.

"Even if you have, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes," Steve says.

"He's right," Maria says. Nick looks at Nat and then Sam.

"Don't look at me. I just do what he do's, just slower," Sam says. I crack a smile. Nick then looks at me.

"Declan?" Nick asks.

"You really need to ask? Sorry Nick, but Cap's right," I say. "And I'm gonna help."

"Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain," Nick says.

* * *

Time skip.

"So, how are you going to help?" Natasha asks.

"I'm a class 6 mutant," I say.

"I thought there were only five classes," Natasha asks.

"Yeah well, class five didn't quite cut it when you're talking about my power level," I reply.

"So, what can you do exactly?" Nat asks.

"Wait and see," I say, with a cocky grin on my face. Natasha rolls her eyes at me with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Time skip.

At the Triskelion where the Helicarriers are being held.

"We are in final launch sequence," a man on PA says.

"We are go on guidance," S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech says.

"All personnel to launch station," Woman on PA says

Pierce meets the World Security Council as they arrive at the Triskelion]

"And how was your flight?" Alexander Peirce asks.

"Lovely. The ride from the airport less so," Councilman Rockwell says.

"Sadly, SHIELD can't control everything," Alexander Peirce says.

"Including Captain America," Councilman Rockwell says. Pierce walks over to one of the guards who hands him a case containing four pins.

"This facility is biometrically controlled, and these will give you unrestricted access," Alexander Peirce says, the council members each take a pin to wear.

At the Project Insight headquarters

"I've been parking there for two months," Com Tech #1 says.

"But it's his spot," Com Tech #2

"So where's he been?" Com Tech #1

"I think Afghanistan," Com Tech #2

Com Tech #1 says into his earpiece, "Negative, DT-6. The pattern is full." He then turns to his college and says, "Well, he could have said something." suddenly they hear a sharp noise through their earpiece. "Ow!"

"Must be the dish," Com Tech #2 says.

"I'll check it out," Com Tech #1 says.

"Triskelion command request we clear the area for launch," man on PA says.

As the Tech goes and opens the door he's faced with Steve, Sam, Maria and me on the other side of the door, Sam and Maria point their guns at him and I create an energy sword.

"Excuse us," I say with the same cocky grin I gave Natasha. The tech holds his hands up and steps aside to let them enter.

Alexander Peirce addresses the Council. "I know the road hasn't exactly been smooth, and some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way. Finally, we're here, and the world should be grateful," he says, to the Council. As they start drinking to Pierce's toast suddenly they hear Steve over the SHIELD microphone that everyone in the building can hear.

"Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not," Steve says.

When Steve finished his speech, Sam is astounded and says, "Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?"

I watch a room over the monitors. Rumlow and his men break into the control room, where Agent 13 also is, Rumlow walks over to one of the techs.

"Pre-empt the launch sequence. Send those ships up now," Rumlow says. The Tech hesitates visibly. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm...," the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech says, he shakes his head nervously.

"Is there a problem?" Rumlow asks.

"I'm sorry sir," the tech says, and takes a few nervous breaths before replying. "I'm not gonna launch those ships. Captain's orders." Rumlow points his gun at the Tech's head.

"Move away from your station," Rumlow says. Sharon Carter walks over to him and aims her gun at him.

"Like he said!" Sharon says, as all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents draw and aim their guns at Rumlow. "Captains orders."

"You picked the wrong side, Agent," Rumlow says.

"Depends on where you're standing," Sharon replies. Rumlow drops his gun, but as he does he grabs his knife and cuts Agent 13's arm, leading to the SHIELD agents firing their guns, amidst the bullets, Rumlow manages to release the Helicarriers and runs off.

"They're initiating launch," Maria says.

* * *

Scene change.

Steve, Sam and me make our way over to the Helicarriers.

"Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?" Sam asks.

"If they're shooting at you, they're bad," Steve replies. Sam, in his Falcon suit, flies off and Steve heads down, the HYDRA agents starting shooting at them, Sam flies around avoiding getting shot.

"This is gonna be fun," I cheer as I jump into the sky and transform into energy and fly around. Several HYDRA agents fire at me but I easily dodge them as I fly up to one of the three Helicarriers. I'm greeted by an army of HYDRA agents aiming their machine guns at me. "Hello, Nazi B******s!" I shout. They start firing at me. "And…," I say, I then touch the ground and send an electric wave that knocks all of the HYDRA agents back. "…goodbye."

I hear the agents groan, I walk past them whistling as I go to the elevator and venture my way down to the bottom, being greeted by another army of HYDRA agents. "Permission to come aboard," I quip. The HYDRA agents fire at me and I create an energy sword and charge at them, with their bullets bouncing off of me, I then knock them out one by one. "I'll take that as a no," I say to myself. I then transform into energy and fly off and only stop when I reach the room with the room where I need to insert the goober.

I see two HYDRA agents who fire at me not giving me the chance to say a word. I create an energy whip and use it to knock them into a wall. "Now that was just rude," I say.

"Declan status?" Maria asks, over the coms.

"Hold you horses Maria. I'm almost there," I say, over the coms.

I walk over to a device and pull something out that looks exactly like the goober and replace it with the goober.

"Goober's in place," I say, over the coms.

"Goober?" Maria asks, over the coms.

"There's always a bypass key, a virus key, a who-cares key. I can never remember so I always call it a goober," I say, over the coms.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Maria says, over coms.

"You remember that we can still hear this," Sam says, interrupting us over coms.

"Right. Sorry," Maria says, over coms.

"Just keep it down, lovebirds," Sam says, over coms.

"I don't think you have the right to call anyone else a bird, falcy," I quip over coms.

"Bravo locked," Sam says, over the coms, ignoring me.

"Cap, we've got two minutes. What's your status," Maria says, over the coms, but Cap doesn't reply.

"I'll fly over and help him," I say, over the coms.

I fly out the window in my energy form, shattering the glass. But a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet flies at me. It fires a missile and I couldn't dodge it, causing me to transform back to normal and fall out of the sky. I try to start flying but I end up falling on the ground with a loud crash.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in a hospital bed. I groan as I wake up. I hear two people rush towards me. Maria and Natasha. "We were worried about you?" Natasha says.

"Aw, it's nice to know that the two ice queens of S.H.I.E.L.D. have hearts," I tease.

Both girls glare at me causing me to swallow. "Sorry, that was rude of me. I've been told that some of my jokes aren't quite funny," I apologies.

"How about all of them," Maria says.

"I guess that makes us even now," I say, chuckling a bit. "You know, it's sincerely nice to know that you care," I add, smiling.

"Ah, I better go make sure that Cap is alright," Nat says, stammering a bit, before rushing out the door.

"Yeah, I got to do… stuff," Maria says, before rushing out the door.

I chuckle and roll my eyes.

* * *

**Alright, that is Captain America: Winter Soldier. How was the chapter? Next I'll be doing the finally of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Also, I put in a reference or two to some superhero movies. Please review and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	17. Chapter 17 Ragtag

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC and some parts of the plot, everything else belongs to Marvel.**

**This chapter is based off of agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 1 episode 21. If you haven't watched, you should.**

* * *

Chapter 17 Ragtag

I walk into the hotel. I see Fitz and Simmons sitting their feet dipping into the pool. I see Trip eating a bag of snacks. Skye sees me. "Declan," Skye says.

"Hey, Coulson called. Figured that you guys could use all the help you can get," I say.

"Ward's…," Skye says.

"HYDRA," I say, completing her sentence. "Coulson told me,"

"How come you didn't know before? That Ward was HYDRA?" Skye asks.

"Can we have this talk in private," I say, my eyes pointing at Trip on the word "private".

"No. How come you didn't know?" Skye asks.

I sigh, turning my head away. "I knew," I whisper.

"What?" she asks.

"I knew that Ward, Garrett and a few others were HYDRA for months," I say.

Jemma and Fitz get out of the pool and walk over. "And you didn't tell us we had a psychopath on our plane," Jemma says.

"What's going on out here," Coulson asks, coming out of a hotel room

"He knew Ward was HYDRA for months," Skye says.

"Look guys I can explain. But not here. Not in front of him," I say, my eyes pointed at Trip again.

"You can say whatever you're going to say to him as well," Jemma says.

"Fine," I mutter. "If I told you that Ward, Garrett and the others were HYDRA, there would be ramifications. I was only trying to protect you...," I say.

"Protect us, by what? Not telling us about a psychopath in our lives?" Skye asks.

"Look, listen to whatever I've got to say, and if your still angry afterwards you can shout at me all you want, okay?" I ask. Coulson nods. "If I had told you, then you would've kicked Ward off of the team, and then he wouldn't be there to save you guys. And I couldn't be there with you because I have to stop the apocalyptic future," I explain.

"Apocalyptic future?" Trip asks, Jemma.

"He's from the future," Jemma explains.

"Look, all I was trying to do was protect you guys. That's all," I say.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," Skye says.

"Don't worry, I can understand why you were mad," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

Fitz, Jemma, Skye, who's on her laptop and me watch the news. "Eye witnesses claim the assailant smashed through several walls before killing Colombia's most notorious drug lord. Alejandro Castillo, AKA El Dogo. Speculation continues as to whether this superhuman assassination was carried out by a man, monster or machine," The news reporter says.

Fitz turns off the TV. "The correct answer is "D." all of the above," Fitz says. Fitz then turns to us. "What the hell is Deathlok doing in Bogota?"

"And why would he kill a drug lord with known ties to HYDRA?" Jemma asks.

"Well if they really are in Colombia, then Garrett and our hijacked plane might not be in American airspace. I have to expand the search," Skye says.

Coulson knocks on the door gaining our attention. "Guys, you wanna come in here for a minute?" Coulson asks. We walk into the room with Coulson and May, and see a chart. "This is just about everything we've been dealing with," Coulson says, referring to the chart. "And this," he says, writing in the circle in the middle of the chart, the word "Cybertek." "And this connects them all," he adds. "Cybertek built Deathlok," he says, drawing a line connecting the Cybertek and Deathlok bubbles. "Shipped items to Quinn," he says, drawing another line connecting Cybertek and Quinn bubbles. "who was working with the clairvoyant," he says, drawing a line connecting the Quinn and Clairvoyant bubbles. "Who turned out to be Garrett," he says, connecting that bubble to the Garrett and Ward bubble. "Who planted Ward on our bus," he says, drawing a line connecting the Garrett and Ward bubble to the bus bubble. "Because he wanted to know why I didn't stay dead," he adds, connecting the bus circle and the GH.325. "I should've drawn another chart for this part," Coulson says.

"No, I get it. Garrett's been developing the Centipede serum all this time," Fitz says.

"Yes," Coulson says.

"And he must want the GH.325 as a final ingredient," I say. "So he can stabilize and regenerate his Centipede soldiers," I say.

"And it's why Ward came back for the hard drive. It had all the research about Coulson and Skye. It's all on there," May says.

"And it's not the only thing on there. Skye left them a little surprise," Coulson says.

"A Trojan horse. It's been slowly mapping every system they've uploaded it to," Skye says.

Both Fitz and Simmons congratulate Skye, and I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Yeah, thanks. Except it doesn't work that way because I didn't have enough time to build it, so we need to plug this into one of their computers to activate it," Skye says, pulling out a USB. "Spoiler alert, we can't seem to find one," Skye says.

"I think we have," May says. We all turn to her. "Garrett and Cybertek have been working together for years. If it's on Garrett's system…," May starts.

"It's on Cybertek's," Skye finishes.

"Which is why where going into one of their offices," May says.

"We have no authority to do this. We are no longer S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, we're…," Coulson starts.

"We're vigilantes," Fitz finishes.

"I was gonna say, "We're doing this because it's the right thing to do," but, yeah," Coulson corrects. "So if you're with me, I'm gonna finish what I started. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let Garrett and Ward get away with murder. And I want my plane back," he says.

"Great speech," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

Fitz, Skye, and me are lying on benches, and Coulson's walking over, talking to someone on the phone. "Okay. We'll see you this afternoon," Coulson tells the person on the other side of the phone. "We're on with the R&D department up at Cybertek's Palo Alto offices," he says to us. Fitz makes a sad nose banging his head up against the bench.

"It'll be okay, Fitz. No matter how deep they dig, they'll only find the new identities I've created," Skye says.

"It's not that. It's the idea of giving them access to all of our designs," Fitz says.

"We're not actually giving them anything. We just need to get inside so we can plug Skye's flash drive into one of their computers. You don't have to go," Coulson says.

"It's not that either. It's Ward," Fitz says. I groan. "What if Garrett put an exploding eye into him to control him? Maybe that's why he betrayed us," Fitz says.

"I'm pretty sure there's a much simpler reason. He's evil," Skye says.

"Well don't believe people are born evil," Fitz says.

"They aren't," I say, gaining their attention. "The people, influences around them, the choices they make, they determine whether someone's good or evil," I say. "And Garrett, well let me just say, he isn't that good of an influence," I explain.

Trip then gets here. "Sorry it took so long. My mom's real sentimental about granddad's Howling Commando stuff," Trip says, holding a yellow brief case.

* * *

Time skip.

"Now Trip was generous enough to offer up some of his granddad's spy tech to help us out," Coulson says, as Trip opens the case to reveal a lot of stuff that looks like normal junk. I raise an eyebrow. "We should systematically take a full inventory of… Oh my god! Is that a handheld hypno-beam?" Coulson then picks up something that looks like a hair drier.

"One of the original betas. See how it has the switch on the bottom?" Trip says.

"The production model moved it to the side. This is amazing. Almost as cool as a…," Coulson says.

"Transistorized blast gun," Trip and Coulson say at the same time. They both chuckle.

"Nerds," I say. We all start looking through the gear.

"Okay, the two of you can get a room later, but we have a plane to catch," Skye says.

"Where did they find this stuff," Skye says, as she finds a joy buzzer. "From the back of a comic book," she says.

"Come on, girl, that's not really a joy buzzer. That's a…," Trip starts. Skye presses the joy buzzer. Then spark fly and I shout in pain. "EMP. Knocks power out in a ten-foot radius," he says.

"You all right?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, just EMP's for me, well they create a migraine," I say.

"Yeah. A lot of vintage S.H.I.E.L.D. spy craft was deigned to look innocent in case the spy was caught," Fitz says. "Like these smokes," Fitz says, pulling out a box of smokes and grabbing on out. He spins the smoke and out of the end a laser comes out.

"Thanks, Trip. This is a huge help. Gives us a fighting chance against these bad guys," Coulson says.

The smoke alarm goes off. Jemma sighs, saying, "Oh, Fitz." Fitz turn around to see he accidently light the curtains on fire with the smoke. I chuckle. Fitz turns it off.

"Watch out, HYRDA, here we come," May says.

"Garrett started project Deathlok way back in 1990. Look at this. He was patient Zero," Coulson says.

"We've been looking at all this backward. He doesn't just want GH.325 for his centipede soldiers, he wants it for himself. So he can become a real live boy again. And if he happens to create an army of programmed super-soldier for HYDRA along the way, triple bonus points," Skye explains

"How do we know that Garrett didn't do that to Ward, too? Maybe he's been programmed," Fitz says.

"Fitz, when are you gonna stop clinging to the idea that Ward's the victim and not the perpetrator," Jemma says.

"When I see something that tells me I shouldn't with my own two eyes. We don't know all the facts," Fitz says.

"You want a fact, Fitz. Ward murders people. I should've let Mike finish him when I had the chance," Skye says. "I'm stupid and weak."

"You weren't weak. You had compassion. That's harder," Coulson says.

* * *

Time skip.

We turn on the lights as we enter the room. Everyone except me and Skye are holding guns. "Skye, where are the computers?"

"I'm working on it," Skye says.

"Trip, anything in your granddad's kit that might help us out here?" Coulson asks.

"Always, let me take a look," Trip says, as he takes off his backpack.

* * *

Time skip.

"Come on," he says, using a scanner thing. "Over here," Trip says, we follow him to a wall. "There' something behind this wall. Okay I got something," he says.

"A secret door?" Coulson asks. Coulson and Trip share a glance. "I got this. They're like my thing," Coulson says, he walks over and his hand searches the wall until I hear something click. A door opens with computers inside. "Here we go," Coulson says.

"Finally," Skye says, seeing a HYDRA computer inside the room. The lights turn out and we turn around to see a man with the berserker staff in his hands. We then see a dot.

"It's a centipede soldier," Coulson says. More glows appear revealing that there isn't just one centipede soldier.

* * *

**I hope this is great. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with another story and trying to piece together what I'm going to do after season 1 of agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Also, I decided to skip some certain scenes which wouldn't change much if at all. Please, review, favorite or follow and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	18. Chapter 18 The begining of the end

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 18 Beginning of the end

"Could sure use a little light in here," Coulson says, aiming his gun.

"Got it," Trip says, grabbing out something glowing and throwing it near the centipede soldier's giving us some light.

"So who do we talk to about getting haircuts," Coulson asks. The agents shoot and the centipede soldiers charge. I use my power to hold one of the soldier's in place. But the energy fades, disappearing completely. This allows the soldier to run up and punch me. I retaliate by punching but, energy flowing off of my fists. I only hit him a couple of times but I knew I was clearly going to beat him until my headache increased causing me to drop on my knees. The soldier punches me in the face but Coulson fires at him, getting him to back off. I hear a loud crashing sound. "Bring the house down," Coulson says. I struggle up to my feat. I hear another load crash "Time to go!" Coulson shouts. Coulson, carrying Trip, with Skye and me behind him run out.

* * *

Time skip.

"The Trojan horse worked. Gave us access to the system we wanted. Our secret weapon. We know have eyes on their operation right in the palm of my hand," Skye says.

"We need more than eyes to defeat Garrett," Trip says.

"We'll need a plan," I agree.

Coulson walks in. "What is it?" May asks.

"Fitz-Simmons' tracker crossed the ocean. It's in New Mexico," Coulson says.

"They managed to tag the plane?" Skye says.

"It appears so. But they're not answering," Coulson says.

"No," Skye says.

"we can't think about that right now. They may have been captured. Either way, they risked everything to put a tracker on that plane for us. Now we know exactly where Garrett is, and Skye can see what he's doing. If Fitz-Simmons are still alive, then catching Garrett is our only chance of finding them," Coulson says.

* * *

Time skip.

"We only got one shot at this, so let's go over the plan one more time to make sure were clear. On exactly what we're doing, okay? Trip, Declan and I wall crest the ridge, use a noise maker to grab a three-wheel, maybe something with more fireworks and open a window for you two. You crawl in, grab the dealer, force his hand, he'll get us our ace in the hole and then bob's your uncle," Coulson explains, before cocking his gun.

"Roger that," Skye says.

"Make it sound easy," Trip says.

"Coulson I's a solid plan you've mapped out, but it hinges on a gamble. A big one," May says.

"And backup isn't coming. It'll be just the five of us. We'll be out man and outgunned. But Fury always said a man can accomplish anything when he realizes he's a part of something bigger. A team of people who share that conviction can change the world. So what do you say? Ready to change the world?" Coulson asks.

"No. I'm ready to kick some a**," May says. I grin.

"That works too," Coulson says.

* * *

Time skip.

"All right. What do we want? There's a three-wheel over there," Coulson says.

"Here comes a Humvee that has better fireworks," Trip says.

"Hold on," Coulson says, looking at something through his binoculars. Mack and me both look through them. We all see this armored truck.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Mack says.

"You bring the noise maker?" Coulson asks Mack.

"Sir, I bring the noise and the funk wherever I go," Mack replies. He then throws a device.

"Hey-ho friends! The enemy approaches! Careful now, or they'll win the day!" the device shouts. It draws some of the men out to investigate. Mack then sneaks behind one of the men and knocks him out. The driver jumps out of the armored truck only for Coulson to knock him out.

* * *

Time Skip **(I decided to skip a lot since it doesn't change much for a while)**.

"Hey-ho friends! The enemy approaches! Careful now, or they'll win the day!" the noise maker says.

"Check the perimeter," Garrett says to Deathlok. Deathlok leaves.

"Hi John," Phil says punching him.

"Hi Phil," John says, punching Phil back, knocking him to the other side of the room.

I then leap at John, punching him with energy trailing off my arm. Garrett punches me, causing me to skid back. I then blast him with as much energy as I can muster **(Which is a lot less than usual since I'm still weakened from the EMP). **Then his soldier's come in and fire at me, one bullet passing through my electric barrier and hitting me in the waist. I fall to my knees in pain and create an energy dome around me shielding myself from the bullets. Coulson uses this laser canon to fire beams at the soldiers who were firing at me, but by the time he knocks them out, it's out of power. Nick Fury jumps out of the corner and fires around twenty bullets at Garrett's chest, causing him to fall to his knees. He then lifts his head with a smile on his face, like he didn't even feel it.

"Fury. Well, hell," Garrett says, as he stands up. Deathlok then enters the room. "When was the last time anyone saw a tag team wrestling match with four dead guys?" I struggle to my feet.

"There's only one dead guy in here," I reply.

"Oh, the power is all on this side of the room, fellas. Phil I'm surprised you'd try and stop me. Of course I don't blame you, Nick, Declan. You haven't seen the big picture, the big bang. The timeless frozen ocean. But Phil here has. We share a bond. We're blood brothers," Garrett explains.

"You didn't tell me he had gone this crazy," Nick says.

"He's really stepped it up a notch," Phil says.

"You remember that speech you used to give us, Nick? About how one man can accomplish anything once he realizes he can be something bigger? Well, now I am," Garrett says.

"A part. A part of something bigger," Nick says. Garrett has this confused look on his face.

"Is that how it went," Garrett says. I roll my eyes.

"Not a great listener," Coulson says.

"If you tell me this whole HYDRA path thing you took is because you misheard my damn one-man speech…," Nick says.

"I am the key to the future of the universe. I'm the origin of all thing…," Garrett says.

Nick turns to Coulson. "You got it, right?" Nick says.

"Totally. Loud and clear," Coulson says.

Garrett points at Deathlok and then at the three of us. I power up, ready to defend myself. Deathlok aims his arm at us, and bring out his missile launcher.

"Fury was teaching us something you didn't wanna hear, John. Because you only think about yourself. That's the difference between your side and our side. And why were always going to win," Phil says.

"What lesson, Phil. Please enlighten me," Garrett says.

"We help our friends," I say, I shift my gaze to Deathlok. Deathlok looks at Garrett still aiming his arm cannon at us. He then moves his arm cannon to Garrett and fires knocking him into the wall. "It looks like Skye got our ace in the hole," I quip, turning to Coulson, who shares my smile.

"You can't do this, Mike," Garrett orders. Nevertheless, Mike continues to move forward. "I order you to stand down. You must obey me." he then starts crawling. "You need me to translate the words of creation." He then steals a gun from the hand of a dead or unconscious agent. "You don't want to do this Mike. Tell him, Phil!" Garrett says, the last part aimed at Phil.

"Mr. Peterson's free to do whatever he wants," Phil says. I see Mike lift his foot above Garrett and I turn away. I hear a stomp sound.

"Think he learned his lesson?" Nick asks.

"He learned something," Phil replies.

* * *

Time skip.

The people pack away Garrett's body and move his men. "Without regular injections, they're just men. Once doctors remove their cybernetic eyes, they'll be essentially back to normal," Coulson says.

"Minus an eye, of course," Trip says. A guard carrying Ward with Melinda beside her walk past.

"You got a chance to express all your feelings?" Coulson asks.

"Is he still breathing?" Melinda asks.

"I guess she kept some of it to herself," Phil says. Ward doesn't say anything.

"He's having trouble speaking. I think I fractured his larynx," May says.

"Oh, good. Your attempt to cross off Fitz and Simmons failed. But Fitz may never be the same again. So, I'm gonna invent new ways to ruin the rest of your life. And we'll do whatever's necessary to get HYDRA intel from you, but your torture? That's gonna be internal," Coulson says.

"And a little bit external," May says.

"Sure, some of that. But you devoted your entire life to a deranged narcissist who never gave a damn about anyone, and now he's dead. And you've got the rest of your life to wrestle with the question. "Who are you without him?""

They take Ward away.

I turn to Coulson. "So, I guess this is the part where I'm going to go," I say.

"Thank you, for everything," Coulson says, offering his hand, and I gladly take it.

"Right back at you, Sir," I reply. "If you ever get yourselves in over your heads, you know who to call."

I then walk outside to see Skye watching Deathlok leave. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," she replies.

"I'm just coming over to say goodbye," I say.

"Wait you're just going to leave?" Skye asks.

"Yeah," I say. "But we're going to see each other, not sure when or how but we will."

"Until next time then," Skye says.

"Until next time," I say, giving her a wave before flying off.

* * *

**I hope that was good, I might not do another chapter for a while, because I'll be choosing what I'm going to do next. Please review, favorite or follow. And until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
